Jade and Tori, meant to be?
by buddy2197
Summary: when sikowitz notices that Jade and Tori still dont get along after their 'date' he gives them an assigment that can either drive them to hell or drive them straight to each others arms. please give it a try, better story than summery.
1. Chapter 1

**So in the past I've had a bad reputation on updating because school got in the way but now that school has ended and I have a lot more free time that doesn't consist of doing homework or studying. Yay I'm so excited, anyway I decided to wright some jori, cause I really am addicted with them for right now.**

**I decided to do the story around them when they have the 'date' but it more similar to one of the stories I've read but at the same time its different, but if you guys think that it's too similar than tell me so I can think of something different to do with them.**

**Enjoy: p**

…**..**

**Tori POV-**

We finished the song and the guys gladly left, embarrassed, but gone. I smile over at Jade but she just gave me a glare and sat back down. Yep, same old Jade, always mad and angry about something. When she walked by me before she sat down again I couldn't help but let my view go to her ass. How I love to stare at her ass… ugh, get it together Tori! I told myself. I had been crushing on Jade since I got to Hollywood Arts. She had captured my attention but really got on her bad side. I know, poor me, right? Not I actually was turned on by her mean streak always turned me on. I just didn't like it when it was towards me sometimes.

I sat back down, moving my chair a little closer to her, not much so she wouldn't get suspicious. I just continued on eating, trying to get Jade out of my mind. Didn't work that well.

"We should be leaving, it's getting late, would want miss goody good shoes to get home late." Jade said getting out of her seat. She put down some money and put her wallet back into her purse. I was going to say something about me paying, but she was already heading to the door. Why did I have to fall for the mean girl?... I thought to myself as I followed her, starring at her ass again.

"Goodnight, Jade." I said as she reached her car. I smiled at her and looked at her locking my brown eyes with her green-honey eyes.

"Night, Vega." Jade said waving me off. I smiled, same old Jade West. I chuckled and went toward my own car. I looked back one more time, starring at her ass. Damn, her ass is so- stop it Tori… I told myself shaking my head trying to get rid of her out of my head. I began to drive towards my house, unsuccessful in getting her out of my head. I went to sleep, thinking of the one and only Jade West.

**Morning-**

"Hey, guys." I said heading over to my group of friends. Andre, Robbie, and Beck responded with their usual greeting.

"Hey, TTTTTTooooorrrrrrriiiiiii" cat almost yelled and wrapped me in a tight hug

"Cat?" I asked getting her attention, her still holding on to me tight.

"Yeah?" she asked me innocently.

"Can't breathe, Cat." I responded. Cat let go of me and smiled brightly.

"Sorry" she said and went to stand back next to Robbie. "So how was your date last night with Jade?"

It was okay, until we sand together and felt full bliss and then she got angry at something and it went back to okay… I thought to myself. "Terrible, she was just grumpy all the time." I responded my answer. I smiled, no one knew about my crush on the beast that was Jade West.

"Hey guys, Vega." Jade said from behind me. Cat once again almost yelled and almost tackled jade.

"Hey, JJJJJJaaaadddddeeee!" cat said.

"Cat, can't breathe." Even Jade had problem breathing which was saying something. Cat looked like she was a weak and happy teen but the truth was that cat was one of the strongest person at Hollywood Arts. Yeah, hard to believe, right?

"Hey, Jade." The boys responded with their usual. I just didn't say anything.

**RING. RING, RING, RING.**

We heard the bell ringing and we went to our separate classes.

**AFTER SCHOOL (REHEARSEL)-**

"CUT!" We heard Sikowitz yell. Jade and I were doing one of our scenes that ended with us screaming at each other. "Rehearsal dismissed, Jade, Tori, can I talk to you?" Sikowitz asked us, jade stomped towards him, and I follow behind, trying not to stare at her ass.

"What?" Jade snapped. Sikowitz flinched but went back to his normal crazy self.

"What happened yesterday? Did you two not talk at all?" he asked.

"yes, well at least I tried to but Jade here just kept snapping at me and then these guys started messing with us and then we left, so no, not much talking." I responded. Looking at Jade who had her arms crossed over her chest, her facial expressions defiantly showed that she was pissed.

"Well, since you both aren't getting along, I have decided to give you an assignment starting today and finishing in four months." He began; I didn't like the sound of this. The play was in two months and if this assignment took more than a few weeks it would be big and I'm no sure I want a big assignment. This sucks… I said to myself. "You two will have to play a **happy** married couple. You also have to live in the some house and take care of twin babies. Now if one of you are to leave, cheat, live separately, leave your kid crying for long periods of time then you both automatically get an f on this grade, also take notice that this assignment takes up 20% of your grade. Also this means that being a married couple you have to hold hands, wear rings, and always be near each other. The whole thing." He finished his face serious. He was kidding, right?...

I thought to myself.

"You're kidding, right?" Jade said voicing my thoughts. I looked at him with worry in my eyes.

"no." he said just as serious. I didn't mind staying with Jade, it was the fact that I may not survive four months with Jade, I'm pretty sure she would kill me.

"Come on Sikowitz, I'm sure there is something else for-"I was interrupted by him.

"No and that's the end of discussion, you are both dismissed." He started to walk out but turned back. "I will drop the kids of later during the day at Nuko around 5." Then left.

I looked at Jade, I was in complete shock. Sure half of me was static, I got to spend four months with the girl of my dreams but I was also in hell. I couldn't be around Jade all day. I was already turned on right now and we haven't talked that much, imagine if I'm around her almost the whole day. This is going to be hell… I thought to myself.

"Um…I-"I stopped talking, I didn't know what to say. I looked at green-honey eyes that held shock in them. I watched as I saw Jade build up walls, stand up straight and began to speak calmly.

"Look, Vega, I don't like you, but this assignment can bring our grades down and I don't want to risk that. I suggest that we get ourselves together and sort all this out, at least before Sikowitz drops of the fake twins, okay." Jade said. I couldn't believe that Jade was acting so calm. I really appreciated it because unlike her I was freaking out.

"Yeah you're right, let me get my bag and I'll meet you outside. Um… never mind." I said but changed my mind about asking her to eat at Nukos until Sikowitz got there. I thought she was going to say something harsh and walk away, that's why, changed my mind. Sometimes Jade could be very mean in dismissing some of my ideas and I was really freaking out, I didn't want to have more of my feelings hurt.

"What were you gonna say, Vega?" Jade asked. She stared at me and I wondered why she wanted to know.

"Nothing, I'll meet you out side." I said as I headed back to where my bag was on one of the chairs.

"Look Tori, we are now a "couple", so I suggest that you tell me." Jade spoke, a little anger was present but mostly she spoke calmly. I looked at her, debating in weather I should tell her or not. "Well, out with it, Tori."

"I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me at Nukos until Sikowitz gets there with the fake twins." I spoke not wanting Jade to get angrier, I was still a little freaked out, calming down, but still freaked out.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same, that way we could talk about what we are going to do. I swear Sikowitz is just crazy, it just annoys me." Jade spoke. I let out a sigh of relief I didn't know I was holding. These four months are going to be terrible… I thought to myself.

"'K, I'll meet you outside." I smiled at her and she just turned around seeming annoyed. Same old Jade… I thought to myself.

**PLZ REVIEW, AT LEAST THREE REVIEW FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND I'LL POST THE SECOND CHAPTER SOONER.( I'M HALF WAY DONE, SO KEEP THAT IN MIND) JUST PLZ REVIEW. THANKS :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you! For the reviews, first I know that four months is a lot but I didn't want it to be similar to the one I read. Anyways, sorry for the grammar and stuff trying to get everything but I did the last chapter in some sorta rush. Also thank you for the advice:p **

**Here is chapter 2-**

**Enjoy :p**

**Tori POV-**

we had arrived at Nukos thirty minutes ago and we were now starting to discuss things about our 'assigment'. We were seated in one of the booths. I was kindda nervous about staying with Jade, always being around her, having to control myself around her. I had to learn to control my hormones around her, especially since it felt that with every passing day she looked hotter, was funnier, and way more attracted which made me even more turned on.

I was sitting across from her and I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she finished eating. I tried to look away, but it was no use. She wore a purple shirt with black skinny jeans that showed her ass nicely. Her black hair lay on her shoulders, the blue stikes visible. Some people had told me that her looked bad, that she should fix. I always got mad with them. I thought her hair showed exactly who she was. Good thing she wasn't Cat; poor girl would be crying. She looked up and our eyes connected. I felt myself blush as I thought I got caught starring at her. That wasn't good…I thought to myself. I didn't mind starring but I didn't like it if she knew, guess I wanna keep it to myself. I saw her lips turn into her classic smirk. I felt myself blush even more.

"see something you like, Vega?" she asked me. I felt myself blush even more, but decided to play it cool. I looked behind her and saw a good looking guy, not that I was interested, no. I decided to what her reaction was.

"yeah, that guy, looks really cute." I responded back with a smirk on my face as I saw her smirk disappear from her face and looked angry.

"no cheating, remember?" she snapped. I chuckled under my breath and nodded. I couldn't help but feel like she cared, ut she was probably doing it because of our 'assignment'. Damn you assignment… I thought to myself.

"sorry." I appoligized. Her smile came back into view and I couldn't help but smile a little. What can I say, her smile is contagious. I could stare at her all day and not have a problem. I promise I'm not a stalker, she just brings it out of me…I guess?

"okay, so lets get down to business." She said as she put her chopsticks down. She sat up a little and had her business face on, I couldn't help but have to hold my laughter in. I just got used to her being all angry or annoyed, never really something that I saw Jade do often.

"so, I think we should start with where we are gonna stay and-" I began but I was interrupted when Jade began to talk.

" we are so staying at my place." Jade said and then looked down at her plate and frowned and stopped the waitor when he passed by. "yeah could we have the menu again?" she asked him kindly. He smiled down at her and nodded.

"anything for a beautiful lady." He said and winked at Jade. Sure I was the jelouse type sometimes and I would control it but I don't know what happened with me that caused me to snap at him.

"just bring the menus, will ya?" I said feeling angry. He just nodded again and left. Jade looked at me with a smirk on her face. I guess I said with enough power to send him off. Yay…I tought.

" jelouse much?" she asked her classic smirk on full play. Gosh, that smirk…I thought.

"no cheating, remember?" I said playing it cooly. It work but I really thought it wasn't gonna work. I took a deep silent breath. Just breathe Tori, just breath…I thought to myself. I was trying to stop myself from going over to him and crushing his face to the wall, his life long parter. Haha, see what I did there? Jerk…I really have to stop thinking like this.

"right." I guess she saw I was still angry. Yeah ii was angry, more thani should be, but now I was mad that i couldn't tell what made me want to act like that.

"so why do you think we should stay at your place?" I said taking a sip of my soda. How can sipping a straw be sexy… I thought to myself as Jade took a drink.

"one, I'm so not going to stay in the same house your sister will be in for four months, because I'm pretty sure that you would find me in jail in two days." Jade said smiling to herself. Gosh, she's sexy… I thought… stop thinking that, she just said she would kill your sister, even thought I wouldn't mind, stop thinking that!... I had an internal battle going on in my head. She kept speaking and me paying way to much attention to every word that came out of her mouth, "second, there is way more space at my house. Finaly, my parents wont be there because they are workaholics anyway, and my dad just left for a very important meeting. Something about leaving for three to six months and using the credit card for food and stuff." She said it as if it were not a big deal that her dad was gone for almost six months.

"okay, what about my parents? What should I tell them?" I asked I knew my mom trusted me and she already knew I liked girls but my mom was more let go. I wasn't so sure about my dad, being all protective and all, so really, I was just worried about what my dad would say. He knew I was a lesbian but he still didn't trust me completely.

"just tell them the truth. Simple as that." Jade said as the waiter came back with the menus, not making eye contact with either of us. I chuckled at his actions and I saw Jade smile from the corner of my eye.

"thank you." I said towards the waiter, who just nodded and whispered a 'you're welcome'. Jade laughed out loud when the waiter was out of ear shot. I loved that sound. It was music to my ears.

"damn, Vega, you scared him shitless with just a few words." She said smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"I didn't mean to." I said innocently and she just smiled again. "what time is it?" I asked as I started to locate my pear pod.

"time for you to get a watch, Vega." Jade responded. I chuckled and looked at my pear pod. It read 4:55.

"very funny, Jade. Sikowitz should be here in around five minutes." I tell her. She nodded. Her attention back on her drink.

"okay, so what else do we have to talk about?" Jade asked, sitting up.

"um… I know. What are we gonna tell our group?" I asked her. I saw a the small smile on her face disappear. I frowned. This cant be good, maybe she doesn't feel comfortable. Or what if she's straight and is embarrassed for being with a girl?... I thought bad thoughts running trough my head.

"crap I didn't think about them. Well we didn't have that much of a choice." Jade reasoned. She had a point. Sikowitz just told us the news only what two to three hours ago.

"yeah, so the truth?" I asked.

" I think that would be best." Jade responded. I saw a little worry in her eyes and I knew she was thinking about Beck, her ex-boyfriend.

"we don't have to tell them yet, if you don't want to, I mean this is just an assignment, right?" I tell her. She shakes her head and I see the annoyance back in her eyes.

"no, Tori, you two have to tell them, it will take points off your grade if you don't." I heard Sikowitz say beside me. I looked at Jade one last time, seeing her give me one small smile that I gladly returned before looking at Sikowitz and started to freak out even more.

"Sikowitz, why are you holding two REAL twin babies?" I asked as I saw two babies on each arm of Sikowitz and a women standing behind him holding a diaper bag. The babies were little and had a blanket wrapped around them. They looked like they were comfortable sleeping in his arms. The woman behind him looked Hispanic. She had short black hair, the same shade as jades. She wore a black shirt and blue skinny jeans. She looked around her twenties.

"well, since I know Jade would kill the fake babies, or through them out the window or something I decided to get you guys real babies." Sikowits explained as if it were the obvious answer in the world.

"where did you get the babies?" Jade asked calmly. I looked at her, how could she be so calm when we are suppose to take care of REAL TWIN BABIES!

"about a month ago, one of my friends had an accident and didn't make it, and her twins were born just that afternoon, something about not being able to support the pain or something." Sikowitz said as he clapped his hands, or at least tried to, seeing how both kids were on his arms and continued the story, "I decided to adopt them so that they wouldn't go into foster care or something. The paper work was completed yesterday." Sikowitz looked like he was about to cry. I felt sad for him. Maybe that's why he's giving us the twins. Maybe it's too much of a resemblance or maybe he just needed a break or something. This made me calm down. I would always help Sikowitz; at least he looked like he needed a break.

"what are their names?" Jade asked. I could see that one was girl with the pink blanket and the other one was a boy with the blue blanket. Usually I would be around babies ALL the time but I was still coming down from my shock.

"don't know. You two get to name them." He said stepping closer and handing the baby girl to Jade and the baby boy to me. "all the baby stuff that you will need is in the truck that I will be driving to…"

"my place." Jade said smiling at the little girl in her arms. I couldn't help but smile at her as she looked great looking like a mother. I looked down at the boy. He was ssssoooooo cute. His little nose and his small body were so cute. I noticed they were a little smaller than twins should be, but I was just glad they made it. I smiled at the sleeping boy. For a second I was lost in my own little world with the baby boy. I was cut out of my little world when Sikowitz talked again.

"okay, I'll follow you. We need to go to out side to you car so we can put the car seats in." Sikowitz explained.

"okay." I said as I got up from the booth, little boy still in my arms. We got to the car and Sikowitz put the car seat in and introduced us to Callie, who would babysit the twins while we were at school. When we arrived at Jades house we spent the whole afternoon setting up the twins room. I was exhausted when we finished their rooms. It was around one in the morning and we had school tomorrow at 7. Jade had said something about dropping me off tomorrow at my house to get my close and that I could borrow her pjs for tonight. When I went to sleep in Jades bed my head hit the pillow and I was out like a light, not really paying attention to my surroundings and I really didn't care.

**MORNING-**

I had only slept TWO hours out of the five hours I would have had. The twins kept crying. Jade and I just finished getting ready, me borrowing her clothe. Which I didn't mind, they smelled like Jade. I smiled to myself at the thought that I was wearing Jades clothe. Jade and I looked like zombies as I started making coffee and taking out some cereal I found. Jade walked down with the little girl and boy in each arm. I smiled at her, looking so motherly. A sight I never thought I would see.

"thank gosh! I feel like I'm dying!" Jade said sitting the twins who were wide awake and looked like they were talking to each other. I smiled at them and set a coffee mug full of coffee in front of Jade.

"you're welcome, what time is callie coming?" I asked as I sat down next to Jade and drank my coffee and ate my cereal.

"6:30" Jade responded. She looked dead asleep as she sipped on her coffee.

"what are we gonna named them?" I asked, almost falling asleep in my chair.

"what about Annabell Nicole Vega?" she responded.

"why my last name?" I asked.

"I like your name and it sounds Hispanic and I like Hispanics." Jade said knowing that I was latina, which I was greatly proud of. Boricua!... I thought to myself, I was Puerto Rican and did know my spanish fluently.

"okay, then what about, Daniel Johnatan Vega?" I asked saying it in spanish. I always like that name.

"oh, I like that name say Anna's name in Spanish." Jade said interested.

"sure, Annabell Nicole Vega."

"yay, now we have names."Jade said faking entusiam.

"I know right?" I said the same way. I was glad but I was tired as hell and my eyes burned. I heard the doorbell ring and I got up to get it. "hey, Callie." I said giving her a small smile and turning around hearing her chuckle. " Anna and Danny are in the kitchen."

"k, thanks."

"Jade! We're leaving."

"COMING!"

Twenty minutes later we were entering school exhausted as ever and feeling like I were to fall to the ground and just sleep on the cold tiled floor. Cant some one help ease this headache?... I thought to myself.

**PLZ REVIEW(POUT)**

**THANKX FOR READIN:P (CHAPTER 3 IS DONE :P)**

**Ps. I love those who reviewed. Just so you know you people made my day:p plus you just feed my monster eating reviews…lol (creepy).**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I kow, I told you guys I didn't want to copy anyone I just took the idea, but I swear that it will get different in a few chapters later. Trust me it'll be totally different. Hope I didn't offend anyone. :(**

**Thanks for those who reviewed, love you guys so much**

**Don't own anything mentioned in this story that's out there in the real word, many Ideas I get are from other writers so don't own those either.**

**Thanks to those who keep reading my story:p**

**Sorry for errors, kinda rushed**

**Enjoy chapter 4-**

**TORI POV-**

"hey Cat, Tori. Have you seen Jade?" Andre asked as he sat down at our table.

"hhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeyyyyyyyy, !" Cat yet again almost screaming said her hello. Seriously, where is that fuckin candy…I thought to myself. My headache had left but today I felt Cats behavior begin to annoy me.

"hey, no, I haven't seen her after second period." I answered his question. He looked at me and then shrugged. I forgot I was still smiling from this morning. I couldn't help but not forget what Jade did this morning. I really don't want her to change but the nice side of her seemed way more peaceful than her world at school.

"oh, okay, but if you do find her tell her Beck is looking for her." He said as he began to dig into his food.

"sure thing." I said as I also began to pay attention to my food. I wonder why Beck wants to talk to her. I felt a pang of jealousy when I visualized Beck wanting to talk to her and making a move on her. I really don't want that to happen. I tried to think it was for some kind of homework or assignment. I really hope that's the case.

"know what I hear in the hallway?" Andre said as he took a second bite of his pizza.

"what?" Cat and I said at the same time, but cat said it I her own special way. I couldn't take it anymore, so I reached into my pocket and gave her a dollar. "here, Cat, I love ya, but go and get some candy." Cat stood up and went toward the vending machine while Andre just laughed at my antics.

"there's gonna be a party over at Robbie's house. People say it's gonna be suckish." Andre said. I laughed at the thought of Robbie having a party. Poor guy would.t have more than us there. I guess I might as well show my support.

"definatly gonna be there." I said, and they looked at me like I was Cat, "what?" I looked at them, "you know, for support."

"well if you put it that way, I guess I could go, maybe bring some friends? What about you, Cat, you going?" Andre asked Cat, who was sticking candy in her mouth. She nodded her mouth full of candy.

"hey, guys." Robbie said as he sat down next to Cat.

"hey, Robbie" we all say. Thank god Cat didn't scream, but I could see why when I looked at her. Her mouth was full of sour skittles and had her face had a sour looked. For some reason I started laughing which led to hysterics.

"whats wrong with Vega?" I heard Jade ask as she came up behind me. She set her tray next to mine and sat down. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was just so beautiful and hot. Stop thinking that, what's wrong with you…I thought to myself. This crush was really getting to me.

"it's called laughing, Jade, ever heard of it?" I responded trying to keep my normal behavior around her. I couldn't start changing now. I mean people would actually notice. I cant have people notice. I think the only person who does know I like Jade is Andre. I always go to Andre for help, and it works to relieve the weight a little. At least it helps me by telling someone. It's not like Jade would be my first girlfriend or anything, I've had many I just hadn't sleept with them and the only person to know that was Andre. I knew that Jade and Beck had probably slept together. That thought just makes me mad and want to break Beck. I frowned at the thought but quickly but my smile back on.

"haha, very funny, Vega." She said and I heard Cat laughing. Was it really that funny? Seriously I gotta know when I make jokes… I thought to myself.

"she got you good, Jade." Beck said sitting next to Andre. He still had a bit of jelousy in his eyes, but it looked like it really was fading away. I was kinda glad. I really didn't want anything to come between me and Beck, he was like my second guy friend.

"thanks, man." I told him with a smile as he nodded and gave me a smile back.

"hey, so Tori and Cat and I have decided to form a group to got to the Robbie's part. What you guys say?"

"I'm in." responded Beck, in his eyes. He looked like he didn't know how to respond. I smiled at his kind manner.

"where ever my wife goes in these four months, I'ma be there." Responded Jade. It made my heart flutter and felt butterflies in my stomach when she said that. I smiled at her

"what she said" I said, pointing to Jade, looking down at my food, making it look like what she didn't mean anything. Ugh! I hate that this whole thing is fake… I thought frowning.

"thanks guys I cant wait, I have a few other people that are going. This is gonna be so good." I smiled at him. Please be good, don't really need him crying… I thought. I always thought Robbie was gay because he would always cry, scream, and give excuses like a girl, but hey, I don't get a say in it.

"it's gonna be suckish." I heard Jade say under her breathe. I gave her a frown and she smiled at me. I guess she was gonna thinking she gonna spike the drink or something.

"what?" we heard Rex ask. Jade looked at the puppet across from her and looked like she was about to shoot him.

"you heard me, puppet. I think this party is gonna suck." Jade said clearly. I had to restrain my laughter. Jade has to be the one to get Robbie's spirits down.

"Jade be nice." I told her, frowning.

"yeah, listen to your wife. Be nice." Rex said. Everyone looked at Robbie and to see if he would say anything to get Jade angrier.

"sorry Rex, you be nice." Everyone just looked at him. He had tried to whisper it but he spoke to loud. Once again I tried to hide my laughter. I buried my face in Jades shoulder. I could hear her trying to breath. I looked up to see Robbie turn beet red. I buried my head again in Jades shoulder. She wraped an arm around my waist. I smiled.

"what I don't want to?" I heard Rex ask.

'what if I don't want to." Rex said.

"be nice." Cat and I said, tired of hearing Rex's voice.

"gross." I heard Jades answer.

" yeah what she said." I heard Rex agree, "plus I have to have some thinking time to figure out how to get girls to fuck Robbie."

"REX!you were supposed to keep that to our selves." Robbie said. I really didn't want to picture it. Eeeeeeeeeewwwwwww that's nasty!

"what you were the one with the idea." Rex responded as if it were the simplest answer in the world.

"excuse us!" said Robbie standing up and leaving. We all saw a red faced Robbie leave our table with his puppet. That , once again, made us laugh even harder.

**RING RING RING RING RING RING RING**

After the bell ranged we walked to Sikowitz class and got to learn all about his journey to some fucking country or something then school finaly ended.

"Jade let me drive." I told her as we got near the car. We decided to leave my car at her place cause of the whole married couple thing, which I didn't mind at all. I looked at her tired eyes and felt sorry. She was about to object when I told her, "if you let me drive, you'll be able to sleep at least an hour. I still have to get my clothe and stuff."

She hesitated for a minute then nodded. We got in the car and went and did everything before we got to Jades place. Jade had fallen asleep five minutes after we got in the car. I kept looking at her when ever I stopped at a red light. She looked peaceful something she wouldn't sound like if she were awake. I smiled and headed towards my house.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG UNEXPECTED VACATION TO FLORIDA. WAS GOING TO UPDATE BEFORE BUT LIFE GOT IN THEWAY…LOL. OKAY, SO I DECIDED TO POST A SMALL CHAPETR TO SHOW SOME READERS THAT IT'S ONLY SIMILAR IN THE BEGINIG. AGAIN SORRY TO THOSE WHO FELT OFFENDED. OH AND I DECIDED TO ADD ANOTHER SHOW INTO THE STORY, SOOOOOO…**

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING, SOME IDEAS COME FROM OTHER WRITERS.**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 4- **

**JADES POV- HOURS EARLIER-**

I was walking to lunch thinking of a certain brunette who had caught my attention. I really didn't know I had feelings for her, I just thought that if I was mean to her that they would go away. No such luck. Every time that I would say mean things to her, she would always be there. Like when Beck and I broke up for the first time, she had seen me cry. I never cry. Not in front of people I 'hate'.

I felt a strong hand grip my wrist. I was pulled into the janitors closet and saw Beck. I was about to open up my mouth and say something but stopped myself when I saw Beck's index finger up to his lips. "let me explain, first," he began. When I realized I didn't have to freak out and kill someone I relaxed a bit, but having not too be worried I became annoyed abd angry. After a minute and receiving a death glare, Beck got the message and let his hand fall to his side. "I-I'm in some trouble. And you know that I would never come to you if it weren't serious." He stopped a second and took a hesitant breath.

" a few weeks ago, I was depressed… because of our break up… so I found this club up town and got into a game of pool. After a few games and nights, some of the guys made a bet and I kept winning so I kept betting. I felt great won up to 500 bucks. Almost a week ago I gambled a bit too much and got into to trouble with the wrong crowd. Consider them like the mob or something." He stopped and looked at my face, searching it with great dept. I showed no emotions. I was disappointed with him. Sure, I never really was in love with him, but I still cared for him. Even if my thoughts were on a certain brunette, I still cared. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, looking like a fish out of water.

"how much did you gamble?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. I felt sorry for him. I could see the worry in his eyes. Even if he did something bad, I still felt bad. He was caring and sweet, how could you not feel sorry for him? Gosh, I hate that I'm such a softy… I thought to myself.

"10,000 dollars," he whispered. My jaw dropped all the way.

"well, what are you going to do?" I asked as I start pacing. The janitors closet seems to be closing in on me. I feel like I cant breath. How can Beck not be more careful?

"I know, it's bad, you don't have to tell me, okay?" he respondes. His hands are shaking his hands. I noticed years ago he did this whenever he was nervous or anxious. I saw the drop of sweat slide down the side of his face. His expression sad and frightend. I sighed.

"can you help? I know thatwe are not together, and you're with Tori, but I need you're help." He said, his hands at his side shaking faster.

"how much do you need?" I asked him. I really didn't want to deny the fact that me and Tori weren't together. Hey, it's been a life long dream to be with her. Her long dark hair. Her voice that sounds like- okay, definatly not the time.

"5,000." I felt the tension increase rapidly. The room got hotter. Why Beck, why?... I asked myself.

"I cant take out 5,000 dollars at once my parents would notice. I can only take out 3,000 and that will take at least a week, cause my parents will question it anyways." I said as I start pacing again.

"I'll take it, but I only have two days, could you make it faster?" he asked. His hands increased in speed. I felt his anxiety coursing between us. The room felt like the sun. how much I hated stuff like this, at least he's not having a baby… I said to my self.

"the fastest is three days. Cant you tell them to give you an extra day?" I asked and continued, "and how are going to find the other 2,000?"

" I'm gonna ask this kid in sickowitz class, he said he owed me for fixing his car." He said passing his hand through his hair. He sighed a sigh of reliefe. "I think we should head to lunch, before they start wondering why we took so long. We exited out of the janitors closet and I sighed a sigh of reliefe when I felt the cool hair of the schools hallway.

SORRY FOR 74KING S0 L0NG. 1 H4D L1F3 G37 1N 7H3 W4Y. MY UNCL3 H4D H34R7 SURG3RY 4ND 7H3N 1 W3N7 ON V4C4710N.

REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!

HOPE THIS IS DIFFERENT FOR YOU GUYS.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME. I HAD A LOT OF THINGS GOING ON, BUT I WILL TRY TO GET BACK TO THIS STORY. I ALSO HAVE TO WATCH MORE VICTORIOUS, BECAUSE RIGHT KNOW I'M STUCK ON PRETTY LITTLE LIARS. **

**I'M NOT SURE IF I CAN UPDATE REGULARLY BUT I WILL TRY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN VICTORIOUS, IF I DID JADE AND TORI WOULD TOTALLY BE TOGETHER BY NOW.**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWS EVERYONE, I'M GLAD YOU'RE LIKING IT.**

**ENJOY!**

**TORI POV- HOURS AFTER JADE/BECK SCENE**

"Jade…Jade… hey, come on wake up, we're here." I tried to get Jade to wake up. It was no use, this women was deep sleeper. Ugh! Gosh she looks so cute! Why won't she wake up…? I thought to myself. I looked around her mouth and saw the drool on her cheek. I chuckled and reached my hand to wipe it off. I felt my skin feel hot against her skin. I loved the reaction I got when I touched her; it turned me on so much. I had touched her so much today that I had become sexually frustrated, and I hated I couldn't do anything about it. "Jade!" I yelled and nothing. Ugh, this is hopeless… I thought. Then I got an idea about how to wake Jade up. I leaned in and I could smell her coconut scented shampoo, her breathe hot on my face. I had an urge to just go straight in and kiss her on the lips but hold my urge and planted one on her cheek. I felt her stir. I backed up a little and decided to see what her reaction would be. I was so close that our noses were touching. I saw green-honey eyes open. When she saw how close we were her breath hitched; I smiled and said, "Hey, glad you could join me again." I smirked as I backed up and out of the car.

"Where are we?" she asked, her breathing still a bit uneven. I couldn't help but smirk again. She saw me smirking and I saw her blush. Wow, I couldn't believe I, Tori Vega, made the big bad Jade West blush… I thought to myself. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your house, you slept for about two hours, there was traffic." I explained. She got out of the car and saw that I was struggling trying to get out one of my suit cases.

"Here let me help you." Jade said as she got closer. She brushed my arm as she slid past me to get to the trunk. I almost let my growl out of sexual frustration and she just smirked. We walked into the house to find both Anna and Danny asleep in their little swing chair thingy, they looked so cute. Callie came into view and smiled. I had been too tired earlier to notice what she wore. A blue shirt with black shorts, her hair was up in a pony tail. She had big loops for ear rings that went well in showing her Hispanic side.

"Hey, their asleep and they should be up in around an hour or hour and a half. I paid attention to the time they cried." Callie spoke and waved. She grabbed her stuff and headed towards the door.

"Okay, thanks." Jade said moving two of my three suit cases up stairs. I saw her disappear upstairs. I turned around and gave Callie a smile as she waved good bye and left out the door. I smiled at the twins. They looked so small and so cute! I felt sorry for their mother. I knew that I couldn't get attached to them. They were supposed to go back to Sikowitz after the four months. I sighed and made sure the baby monitor was turned on and went upstairs with my last suitcase. I went upstairs to Jades room and saw she wasn't there.

"Jade?" I asked, entering her room. Her walls were black, full of poster of rock bands. She had a TV on the wall across from where the bed was. Her dresser was near where the TV. It was black made of wood. Her bed had the dark blue covers on them. I smiled when I saw pictures of the gang. There was one, when we went to the really expensive restaurant. In the picture she wore the sweat suit and I wore her dress. I remember feeling a weird feeling when I smelled jades perfume in the dress. I think that was when I started to admit myself of the feelings I had for Jade. The bed looked so good to just sleep in. to mess around the sheets and be tangled in them and be in deep sleep. To have Jade have her arms around me, making me feel safe.

"Room in front of Danny's room," Jade called out. I went into the room and saw that the walls were dark purple and white flowers. The bed had white sheets and light purple. It looked like a cloud. Jade was at the dresser that looked like hers but was a light brown color. The room had a good looking comfortable chair in the corner. I looked at Jade and smiled. She had begun to take out some of my clothes and started putting them in the dresser.

"You don't need to do that, I know you're tired." I said as I set the other suit case down and sat on the floor next to one of the other suit cases. I really didn't want to be getting close to her. I really wasn't looking to get even more turned on; not after my lips had touched her skin and felt that burning sensation. I was already wet; I really didn't need to ruin my panties even more.

"Naw, it'll take longer, plus you're probably tired too." Jade said putting one of my favorite t-shirts in one of the drawers. I nodded. For about an hour we unpacked two and a half of the suit cases when one of the twins started to cry. "I'll get it. You keep going." Jade said as she got up and headed for the door.

"okay." I said and started putting more clothe away. I had about four pairs of jeans left to hang and two shirts, when I heard the second cries of one of the twins. I went downstairs to the living room and found Anna crying. I picked her up and took her to the kitchen where I saw Jade and Danny. Anna and Danny wore one-z and had the little mittens on their hands. I went over to the fridge and took out one of the bottles and the formula while bouncing Anna in my arms.

I was still afraid of how fragile the twins looked. I didn't really want to voice it. At least I didn't want to jinx it. I looked down at Anna again and I saw her little face scrunch up. I hurried to the kitchen, knowing that, that was the crying face.

"Where's the cap for the bottle?" I asked looking in one of the drawers of the kitchen counter

"Look in the dish washer." I turned around and put the cap on the bottle and made sure that Anna was securely in my arms before I began to feed her. I smiled down at her. Her little hands were touching my hands and swinging around all over the place. I couldn't help but laugh. Started making baby talk and she would make noises as if responding back. I looked up and I saw Jade was doing the same. I laughed harder causing Anna to laugh as well. I saw Jade look up and smiled. We both headed up stairs to their rooms and started to play with the twins.

"Look at me, I'm a cowboy." Jade said in a manly voice playing with Danny, who had a cowboy hat on his head that Jade had put on him. Jade had put him on her knee and then started to shake her leg, making it look like he was riding a horse. Danny kept laughing and making faces when he felt the vibrations of Jades legs.

I had decided to dress Anna up in a little dress and did the same thing Jade did with Danny. We decided to play online with baby things. Like counting from one through five and colors. I found it interesting and got engaged in the game more than the twins did. The twins had also liked the games as well because they were making noises whenever we asked them something. They were way smarter than I give them credit for. Especially for twins who were just recently born.

"You really like this game, don't you Vega?" Jade asked me, making me snap out of my own little world. I blushed at the thought of being caught at enjoying a game for kids under the age of five or for people like Cat. I just nodded and went to the game. I thought …what the heck, I'm having fun. Jade just laughed at my antics and looked at me with a smile. I smiled back.

"Look Anna, Danny what' that?" I asked looking down at my lap that was occupied by a clapping baby girl, who had on pink little mittens on her little hands. I smiled at her, "banana. Ba-na-na" I said. Anna just laughed, so I tried again, saying banana even slower. "ba—na—na." I looked behind me and I see Jade and Danny laughing.

"you look like an idiot, Vega." Jade said with a smile on her face.

"Well thank you" I said, taking it as a compliment. She laughed harder and so did Danny when he felt Jade laugh. Danny was more let go, so he basically laughs at anything that happened around him. I turned my chair facing Jade. "And what eats bananas?" I asked looking at Danny and Anna, "Jade, does." I start to laugh at her mad face and Anna and Danny laugh with me. She nods and sits up.

"Ok, Vega, I see you got jokes." Jade says an evil look on her face. I stop laughing and frowned. I knew that face meant something bad.

"What?"

"Nothing" Jade said faking innocence.

"I know that look. That's the look you get when you get one of those evil plans or do something bad to Robbie." I said. She just laughed and looked at her cell phone.

"It's eight, we have officially been playing for two hours, and I believe it's time for the twins to get ready for bed." Jade said as she got up and lifted Danny up in the air making him squeal in laughter. I laughed and took Anna to the restroom to give her a bath; Jade right behind me with Danny.

"Maybe, we could go to the park tomorrow or something, maybe tire them out, get some exercise?" I asked. I thought that if the kids were tired out they would sleep more at night.

"Yea, we should also invite the gang." Jade said smiling. I smiled back, my heart fluttering. While giving the twins a bath we had a whole conversation about our like and dislikes. Jade said it would be beneficial to know these things incase Sikowitz asked about something.

"So what did Beck want to talk to you about?" I saw her smile falter when I mentioned Becks name. I frowned, mirroring her expression except that I was confused why she was frowning.

"Umm…" it looked like she was debating in whether she should tell me or not.

"Just tell me, I promise I won't say anything." I said and she shook her head, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Vega, it's nothing." She said walking out with Anna in her arms. I looked down at Danny and smiled at him. He looked on the verge of sleep. After getting them dressed and in their cribs, I figured I could find a way to make them fall asleep. I put my pear pod in their room to play some classical music I had on there for a class project. They fell asleep in minutes. I smiled and went to Jades room. She was in bed in her pajamas, hair wet, flipping through channels. I decided to make sure Jade would open up to me; I didn't want to drive her away, so I had to take it slow. Which is really not good for me because I was becoming more sexually frustrated as I watched a drop of water slid down her t-shirt to her the middle of her chest. I needed a shower, really bad. I bit my lip and headed for the bathroom. Before I went in there Jade yelled,

"No hot water, sorry, Vega." I grunted and kept walking towards the bathroom. At least the cold shower will help with something…I thought to myself.

**K, SO WHAT YOU THINK? I'M SORRY FOR MISTAKES AGAIN. I REALLY TRY. SORRY FOR THE DELAY AGAIN. REVIEW PLEASE:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS. AS FOR THE KIDS AGE, I'M TRYING TO MAKE UP MY MIND. I'M LEANING TOWARDS A FEW WEEKS OR A MONTH. NEVER REALLY HAD A KID; I'M STILL IN HIGH SCHOOL. STILL TRYING TO SEE IF I COULD GET CAUGHT UP ON VICTORIUS, BUT I WILL DEFENITLY TRY. ESPECIALLY FOR ALL OF THOSE WHO TAGGED ME AS A FAVORITE OR FOLLOWING THIS STORY.**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES. ENGLISH IS DEFENITLY NOT ONE OF MY BEST THREE LANGAUGES.**

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE; JUGGLING TWO STORIES AT ONCE.**

**DISCLAIRMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**ENJOY:P **

**JADE'S POV-**

I mentally slapped myself for not telling Tori, but I couldn't. I had promised Beck to keep it between us. I sighed, the tension rising to my shoulders. Why did Beck have to get himself into so much trouble... I asked to myself. I rubbed my hands against my face, the day's tension gaining up on me. I settled deeper into my covers; listening to the shower running and the TV playing in the background.

My eyes felt heavier and heavier. I shook my head and sat up. I had to think of a way to be able to help Beck without my parents noticing. I felt anger and stress course through me just thinking about it. I felt like punching something, maybe even Beck.

I sighed and reached for the control. I started to flip through channels, when I heard the shower turn off. I decided to pretend to be asleep. I didn't want Tori to start asking questions again. I lay on my side and snuggled into the covers, grateful for the warmth that surrounded me. I began to slow my breathing, making it look like I was asleep.

"Jade whe-" Tori began but stopped. I guess she figured I was asleep. I used to do it to my parents too, so it didn't come to much surprise when she stopped talking. I heard her feet glide against the rug, moving around the room. I sensed she turned off the lights, and then the TV when I heard the news anchor stop talking. I opened my eyes to see if I was right. The room was pitch black except for the light coming from the hallway. "Good night Jade." Tori said and suddenly the little light available in my room vanished. I shut my eyes tight, thinking she had seen me open my eyes.

I realized that Tori had left, never feeling the mattress sink on the opposite side. I frowned at this and sat up. I searched around the bed for the controller of the TV. Making sure I had my finger on the mute button, I turned on the TV. Instantly, light illuminated the room a bit; enough to be able to see.

The first thing I noticed was that Tori was nowhere in my room. I sighed and looked around, trying to notice anything out of place. It took about a minute to get used to the little light and notice the baby monitor was gone from where it was placed last night. Why is she not in here? She slept here last night? What's the difference... I thought.

I felt my heart dropped when I felt all different type of things go through my head. Maybe she's just doesn't like you after all. What were you thinking? Letting yourself be fooled by hope, by her. She would never love you. What made you think that? Was it the way you treated her? Was it the way you pushed her away? Or was it the way you looked at her? You thought she never saw your stares. You knew you were wrong. She probably hates you and you do what? Torture her with comments and fear. I guess now we actually know how much of a loser you are. You used to have someone who cared about you, and you let him go. You're a fool for thinking she would ever even like you. Poor Jade, probably will be alone for the rest of her life, fantasizing about a certain someone who you never had a chance with… my conscious spit back.

Tears began to form as I thought about everything the bickering voice in the back of my head had said. It was probably right. I never deserved her. The way I treated her would make people think I hated her. They did think I hated her. When I looked into her eyes all I saw was fear or annoyance. I felt weak. I felt useless.

Stop crying, smart ass… the voice; back in my head said… protect yourself. You know you promised yourself never to fall in love after Beck, all those years ago. Even then he was a mistake. You promised yourself after your first recital in the fifth grade, when your parents didn't come because of work, to never be hopeful, to never trust anyone. To be strong and make sure to never break. To never make anyone worry. To never cause anyone pain. Do what you have to do so you won't feel guilty when you make someone cry. When someone makes you cry. That's what you do right? Bring fear to protect yourself. Then don't stop…. My mind thought. I nodded involuntary and forced myself to stop crying. Thinking of the disappointment my parents had driven into my heart; the hurt that had steeled there from the so far years ago.

I felt my walls going back up. When I felt them fully up I closed my eyes and decided to forget about today. To clear my head and go back to thinking how I was going to help Beck.

**MORNING-**

I woke up to my annoying alarm clock. I unplugged it like I do every morning. I grunted as I sat up and stood leaving the warmth of my covers. I made my bed after getting dressed. I turned on the TV while I did last night's homework. I looked at my phone and noticed it was 6:00 in the morning. I had woken up early for homework this morning and I was now regretting it.

I headed down stairs ten minutes later and walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was empty and the tile cold against my feet. I started the coffee and headed up stairs to check up on the twins. When I entered Danny's room I smiled at the sleeping boy and picked him up. I brought him to the changing table and changed his diaper and put him into a monkey one-z. Thankful he hadn't woken up I put him back into his crib.

I walked into Ann's room and my heart skipped a beat at the sight I was getting. On the rocking chair was seated the one and only Tori Vega asleep with Anna in her arms. I looked closely and saw that Anna was awake and looked like she was going to start crying. Quietly I approached them and took Anna in my arms. I did the same with Anna as I did with Danny, but put her into a pink one-z.

With Anna in my arms I walked over to Tori and tried shaking her and called her name. "Tori, wake up." It was no use, she was dead asleep. I decided to go down stairs and give Anna her bottle since she started fusing again.

"Tori, was asleep wasn't she. I bet she was a comfortable pillow, too." I said to Anna who just smiled. "You're cute aren't you" I said looking down at Anna and smiled. After a few minutes Anna finished her bottle and looked sleepy. "You sleepy, huh?" I went into the living room and put Anna into her swing seat thingy. Damn, I really got to read a baby book or something… I thought.

I headed back upstairs to Anna's room. Tori was asleep in the same place. I took a glance at my pear pod and noticed it was 6:30. I knew Callie was going to get here soon, so now I just had to get Tori to wake up. "Tori, wake up." I tell her but no luck. I kneel in front of her and get the urge to kiss her tan skin. Don't get too close, jade… the voice tormented. I pushed the voice away and lifted my hand to her cheek. The gesture made my hand feel tingly and send a shiver down my back. "Tori," I said softly, "wake up sweetie." Might as well use this to my advantage, right?

Tori began to stir. I took my hand back and rose to my feet. Her brown eyes fluttered opened and I felt a small smile graze my face. "Jade? Where am I?" she was so beautiful, even in the morning. She looked up and looked into my eyes. I saw the dark eye bags underneath her tired eyes and felt guilty for not going to get the baby monitor last night.

"Anna's room, how come I didn't hear her cry and you did?" I asked, placing a hand on my hip.

"Oh, I took the baby monitor with me to get changed and fell asleep in my room." I could tell she was lying. The way she was looking everywhere but at me, told her so.

"Okay, well, we leave in 20 so you better hurry." I said, heading for the door to go check on Danny before Callie got here.

"Jade, what time is it?" she asked. I turned around and gave her an annoying look before responding.

"Time for you to get a watch, Vega." I said turning around frowning a bit. I never really wanted to be mean to her. I guess my insecurities got to me. Well done… I heard the bickering voice. I entered Danny's room again and saw he was awake. "Hey, there, big guy." I smiled at the little month old baby boy in his crib. Danny reached out his hands towards her face. He grabbed a hold onto my fingers instead. "You hungry, you hungry. Yes you are." I said as he smiled a bit. I couldn't but laugh as I lifted him out of his crib and headed towards the kitchen.

A few minutes later Callie arrived and rang the doorbell. "Hey, Callie." I greeted as I opened the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm a little bit late, I'm sure you need to go to leave soon." Callie said, giving me a small smile.

"No it's cool. Tori, over slept, so we are stuck here till she finishes getting ready." I explain. She nods and walks into the house. "Both Anna and Danny are in the living room. I'm pretty sure that Anna is asleep and Danny is playing with his toys in his play pin. So they should be good and then you can help yourself to anything. Ok?"

"K thanks."

"Give me a sec while I go see if Tori is ready." I said as I excused myself. I walked upstairs as I entered what was now Tori's room. I walked in without knocking and felt my face grow hot. Tori stood in the middle of the room half naked. She was wearing a matching set of pink lace bra and panties. I felt my mouth water at the sight. Her tan skin glowing making her look more appealing.

"JADE!" Tori almost screamed. "I would have thought you were the kind of person to knock!" Tori said trying to find something to cover her body up. I smiled mischievously as I decided to approach her. Why not have some fun… I thought before Tori continued to talk. "Jade, what, what are you doing… Jade stop right there… don't you dare come closer."

I laughed and responded with a smirk on my face, "oh, come on, Tori. Hurry would ya? I promise I won't do nothing, honest." I said innocently, my face expressing the opposite. She shakes her head and takes a step back. "Oh, Tori, are you afraid of your wife? Come on give me a kiss." I say, chuckling.

"Yes… Jade I said stop… Jade, no!" Tori says as I lounge at her. She drops the covers she used to cover herself in shock while I grab a hold of her waist. I pull her close to me; her hot breath on my face. I can see the shock register in her face. I have the urge to laugh, but control myself to see her reaction. I don't remember what was going in my head, but I couldn't help but lean in, our noses touching. "Jade," she whimpers.

Her voice breaks my thoughts as I let her go and start laughing. I fall to the floor, full of laughter. She puts her hand on her hip and stares at me. I guess she forgot she was half naked because she was sending me a death treat trough her eyes. "You better hurry, Vega, or we're going to be late. Callie is already here." I finished as I headed out. Why did I just do that... I asked myself, grunting out of frustration halfway down the stairs.

**LUNCH-**

We were all sitting at our usual table chatting about our day so far. Somewhere in our conversation we landed on Robbie's party. I guess it was more of Rex's idea, because I'm sure Robbie's party would suck. When the party was brought up I grunted and got elbowed by Tori, who just glared. I loved that she was supportive for everyone, but did I have to.

"So you all ready for Saturday?" Robbie asked, a smile on his face,

There was a chorus of yes' and a no. I got elbowed again. "Sorry, I'm not interested in his stupid party." I say stabbing my pizza.

"Come on, Jade, what else do you have to do on Saturday other than Robbie's party?" Beck asked. I eyed him carefully. You could see he wasn't getting enough sleep. You would think he and Tori would be the ones taking care of babies who cry during the night. I felt worry course through me.

"Well, Beck, if you didn't know I have twins to take care of." I said bluntly, looking back down at my food.

"Not really, Callie is babysitting for us on Saturday." Tori said after taking a bite of her burrito.

"damn." I said under my breath. Cat apparently overheard me and giggled.

"Tori, Jade, when can I come over to meet the twins?" Cat asked innocently. I smiled and looked over at Tori, who just shrugged her shoulders.

"How about you come over tomorrow, I mean, after rehearsal." I informed her. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Kay, kay." Cat said happily. I smiled at her innocence. That image was broken when I caught Beck's eyes. I have been trying to get everything settled for the 3k all day. I figured the only way my parents won't mind is if it's something I need. I see Beck pull out his phone and start to type in things into his phone.

A few seconds later I felt my phone vibrate. I took my phone out and saw it was what Beck had been typing into his phone. Tori looked at me with a questioning look.

"Callie." I said as I saw worry flash on her face, "don't worry, she was asking where we had put the baby bottles, guess we didn't put them back." I said. I saw her release her breath and begin to get back to the conversation.

'Any luck yet? Asked for extra day. Said no. guy that owed me, needs week to get me the money. Scared shitless.-B' The text said. I frowned and looked across the table and noticed hoe Beck began to fidget with his hands.

'You should be, smart ass.' I texted back, 'tell 'em to add a day an they'll have their money.'

'I'll try. Sorry for bringing you into this.-B'

'You owe me big.' I finished as I put the phone back into my pocket. In the corner of my eye I saw something move. When I looked closer I saw Sikowitz behind a bush. With one swift motion I grabbed Tori's thigh and pushed myself up to trough my trash away.

"Babe, you done." I asked her. She looked at me with shock written on her face.

"Yeah, thanks?" she asked. Uncertain of what I was doing. We never really acted like a couple because we didn't really care of what they thought, so we forgot, I guess. As I was walking back I noticed Sikowitz was still behind the bush. What? Is he a stalker now… I asked myself.

"Sikowitz behind the bushes." I said as I took my seat and whispered into her ear. She smiled at me and nodded. She grabbed my hand and giggled. I smiled back and leant back in her ear and said "don't think he's leaving." I kissed her cheek and she giggled and turned to whisper something to me.

"Want to leave?" she asked. I couldn't help but want to kiss her lips. I decided it was both sit here and have Sikowitz stare at us like a stalker or walk the hallways with my crush for the next ten minutes.

"Yeah, good idea." I said, smiling.

"K, well we're going to go to class, but we'll see you in class." Tori said getting up. I followed her lead, our hands intertwined. We walked into school again and began to walk through the hallways before class started.

"You are totally going to regret this morning." I heard Tori say. I chuckled and leaned towards her.

"I'm so scared." I tell her before laughing at the thought of Tori doing anything to get back at me.

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ADVICE WOULD BE APPRETIATED. THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM LAST TIME.**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT.**

**REVIE PLZ:P !**


	7. Chapter 7

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I HAD THE BIGGEST WRITERS BLOCK EVER! I REALLY DID MEAN TO POST EARLIER :(**

**I WOULD ALSO LIKE IF ANYONE WOULD HELP ME OUT WITH THIS STORY, BECAUSE MY MIND IS JUST NOT IN IT RIGHT NOW AN I DON'T WANT TO MAKE THIS STORY BAD….SO HELP IS APPRECIATED. **

**THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH, YOU GUYS :) I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET TO THESE MANY REVIEWS THIS EARLY :) I ALSO KNOW THAT THE PERIOD OF THE ASSIGMENT IS A LITTLE HARSH, BUT I DIDN'T REALLY WANT TO COPY SO I DECIDED ON 4(STUPID I KNOW) BUT I WANTED TO ACTUALLY WRITE SOMETHING AND I GOT THIS ANGSTYTHING IN MY HEAD…I'M RAMMBLING KNOW.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. SORRY FOR MISTAKES. I SPEND FOREVER TRYING TO GET RIGHT BUT I'M NO GOOD (SORRY)**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**CHAPTER 7**

**TORI POV- DAY AFTER LAST CHAPTER (FRIDAY)-**

I had woken up early this morning; a pinning sensation from somewhere in my body. I tried to stretch and move my hands to rub my face, but felt a shot of current run through my right side of my body. I tried to turn my head but it felt stiff. I turned my head anyways to see what was causing the currents, currently running up and down my side, and felt something tickle my neck. I saw a glimpse of dark hair at the corner of my eye. I looked down at our bodies and saw she had her head on my shoulder and her hair messy near my neck. almost all of her body was flushed against my right side. Her left arm flung over my waste; our legs inter twined. I looked further to my right to find most of the bed empty. I finally noticed we were resting near the edge.

I tried to get out of her embrace but only resulted in her getting a tighter hold on me. I looked to my left, where I knew the alarm clock was at. It read 5:45. I figured I could relax and enjoy the embrace for a few minutes. I looked back over to where her head was rested on my shoulder. Her eyes shut lightly as if she were some angel. Some of her hair was thrown across her face and I decided to brush it back with my finger. A shot of current ran up my finger and up to my arm. I sighed and looked at her face; she scrunched her nose a bit at my touch and saw her begin to stir. I quickly took my fingers off her face and moved them to her shoulder to try and shake her.

"Jade, I need you to get up, honey." I said, not noticing what I had just said until it was too late. Where had that come from? I felt a blush rise to my face and tried to shake it off. I decided to focus on getting Jade awake, because now that I was aware that my arm felt like it was about to fall off, I really needed to get it from underneath her.

"Five more minutes, babe." I heard Jade. Wait did she just say 'babe'? I felt my heart flutter in my chest and felt tingles run up my arm again, when she snuggled into me.

"Jade, I need you to wake up, okay?" I tell her before shaking her again. Her eyes flutter open and we lock our eyes on each other. I could notice that looking into her eyes; you could see her walls down. She looked so vulnerable and she looked… like she was actually a person. After a minute, she noticed how our bodies were intertwined and got up quickly.

"sorry." She mumbled and then quickly stood up. I could see her racing figure go into the restroom. I sighed, got up, and went to the restroom in the other room. I looked at the clock. 5:50, it read. I grunted and kept my legs moving.

After I had gotten ready, and tried to stop thinking about Jade, I walked down stairs real quick to get my stuff ready before getting the twins. As I got to the end of the stairs I could smell the bacon and egg in the morning air. I walked into the kitchen and saw Jade facing away from me. I could see her attention was on what she was doing, so I slowly stepped to her side and laid my hand on her shoulder.

"what?" Came her response. Her attention was still on her cooking. I smiled slightly before frowning knowing that she was not going to look at me. who cares…I thought to myself.

"did you get the twins, yet?" I asked. She shook her head and kept her attention on the food.

"I'll help you out when I finish here." She said, looking up at me. I smiled slightly and gave her a nod.

"okay, I'm gonna go check on them and get them ready for Callie." I explained. She nodded before her attention went back to the food. I headed up stairs and stepped into Danny's room. The small baby slept quietly in his crib. I picked up the sleeping baby, hopeful that he didn't wake up.

Glad he didn't wake up, I began to change him. His small hands lay at his sides. His eyes would twitch once in a while. He looked like he was having a good dream. I put him into a blue one-z with footballs on it. I made sure he was still asleep when I put him down before going to check on Anna.

I stepped into Anna's room and noticed her small hands moving in circles. Glad she hadn't cried, like she does every time she wakes up, I picked her up and took her towards the small restroom near her room. I started the bath and made sure it was the right temperature for Anna. I smiled and talked to her the whole time she was in the bath. She would make random noises and smile as I talked to her.

Getting her changed, Jade walked in with a semi-awake Danny in her arms. "hey, breakfast is ready. Uh…I went to go check on him and he seemed like he was waking up, so I took him."

"k, what time is it?" I asked her smiling down at Anna, who looked like she was having the time of her life.

"6:20, why?" Jade asked. I looked up to find her quizzical face looking at me.

"no reason, just wanted to know how much time we had left, is all." I said to the pale beauty in front of me. I smiled and she smiled back with a curt nod.

"okay, well, like I said, Vega, breakfast is ready. Just put Anna in the living room with Danny. Oh, and Callie called, she said that she would feed them when she got here. I'm gonna go put Danny downstairs." Jade said and left. I raced to finish Anna so I could bring her downstairs, I was really hungry. The doorbell rang indicating that Callie was here. I looked down at Anna and smiled. I picked her up and began walking downstairs.

"Hey, Tori." Callie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Callie, how are you?" I responded back.

"Good, if you don't mind me asking, where is Danny?" Callie said walking up to me during our conversation.

"Jade put him in the living room."

"Ah, okay, do you want me to take her?" Callie asked pointing at Anna.

"Sure, there you go." I said after I gave Anna a kiss on her small forhead. Callie left the kitchen and went into the living room, while I sat down to eat my breakfast.

"Time to go, Vega." Jade said as I was about to start eating. I sighed and got up . "take it with you, Vega, if not we're goin to be late, sweetie." Jade said as she walked into the kitchen with her backpack ready. She came closer and put her arm around my waste. I felt her breat on my ear when she whispered, "Callie could be working for Sikowitz." She explained. As Callie was walking in Jade kissed my forehead and took one of my hands, dragging me out the door.

"we'll be back after school, bye" Jade said to Callie. Callie just nodded and waved.

**AT SCHOOL(LUNCH)-**

Jade and I walked to our table hand in hand, our bodies close together. Jade was telling me jokes in my ear that would make me laugh. If you were looking from far away you would think we were in love whispering lovey dovey stuff to each other, but if you knew the truth I was laughing my ass off and trying to hold it in.

When we got to the table my all of our friends look at us quizzically.

"what's so funny?" Andre asked.

"Yeah, I wanna know too!" Cat said.

"Nothing, just some joke is all." Jade says as she sits down and puts her arm around my waste. I smile slightly at Cat before I start eating, because I was hungry as hell. Somehow we got to school earlier than usual and I didn't get to eat much, but it was yummy.

"slow down there, Vega, you're gonna choke if you go any faster." Jade tells me in my ear. I just look at her with a frown. I lean into her and whisper into her ear,

"I could care less right now, since I have been starving the whole day!" I tell her. She just chuckles and keeps on eating her pizza.

"So, you two coming tomorrow." We both nodded to answer Robbie.

"Great. It's gonna be so much fun guys!" I really am thinking that Robbie's gay. Seriously, if he's not, he will never get a girl.

"Yeah, great." Said Jade with a frown. She really didn't want to go. I could see the frown on her face. It looked like she was thinking about something. What? I have no idea. I just hope it's nothing serious.

"I'll see you guys later, I have to get a few things before tomorrow's party, see you guys there." Robbie said as he stood.

"bye…"we all said. Hopefully this party will bring something good…

**SATURDAY-**

We were all excited to go to Robbie's party. Nope not all of us wanted to go to Robbie's party. Jade had been complaining all day on how she wanted to stay in. I had tried telling her what going to be fun and that I was going to be there, but, as all ways, her response was a negative. She would say something about Robbie never is fun and that me being there wasn't helping anything. I had felt a little bit hurt, but didn't say anything. I knew I shouldn't say anything because she would just make another rude comment. Plus, the twins were asleep, and if I had started a fight over my feelings the twins would start crying again. After hearing them cry for a few days, they started to get annoying when they cried.

Right now we were getting ready...well I was getting ready, Jade was done and changing Danny in his room. I was excited to go to Robbie's party. Maybe he had some secret talent other than the puppet thing that seemed to freak every girl he talked to out. Eh...I doubt that's the case. I looked at myself in the mirror; making sure my blouse looked alright. I had on a pink blouse on that showed my boobs, and a nice pair of dark skinny jeans. I also had my hair down and a fair amount of makeup. I didn't really want to look good for the party, it was more for Jade. I know... I know it's stupid. She barely knows I exist, but if there is a chance where she even looks at me than I will be sure to look hot. Right now all she looks at me like is like a baby momma. This is just too depressing.

I decided that I looked alright. I mean, I didn't want to look like a slut either. I headed to Danny's room before going downstairs. I poked my head in, but there was no Jade in sight. I scrunched my nose and turned to look in Anna's room. Again, I poked my head in to the room, but no sign of Jade. B both the twins were in their own room, sleeping, but no Jade. She could not have made Danny go to sleep that fast. I walked downstairs and went into the kitchen. The one thing, of many, that I have been learning about Jade is that she loves food. Still no Jade... I went into the living room and there was the famous Jade west, laughing at some guy choking. How could she be laughing at that?

"Jade, you okay there?" I ask her. Without turning her head she raises her right hand and gave me thumbs up. I shook my head and sat down on the sofa. I took my phone out to text Andre, but stopped when I heard moaning coming from the TV. What the fuck... Jade is laughing at the TV, while my mouth is wide open. I notice she's watching 1,000 Way To Die. While some guy is choking on a glass eyeball that was in a glass of water that he just drank. Please tell me Callie is close to getting here...I plead silently. I ignore the TV and Jade's laughter, and go back to texting Andre. I was getting bored and right when I got up, I heard the doorbell ring. Finally...I told myself. "Jade can you get my purse that's in the kitchen?" I asked her as I walked to the door.

"Sure, sweetie..." She said, with sarcasm in her voice. I shake my head before opening the door to find Callie standing there.

"Hey, Callie." I greeted. she smiled and said hey. "so, the twins are asleep, and if they wake up you know what to do." I told her.

"Yep." She said, while nodding her head.

"Great! We will be back around 10, 10:30, is that okay?" I asked her. she nodded again.

"Sure, but I have to go around elven, because my wife is Pregnant and she usually strains herself." Callie said shyly. I nodded and smiled at her.

"Well congrats, on the baby, and thanks again for taking care of the twins today." I told her. She excused herself and went into the living room. I closed the door behind me and called out Jade's name.

"Hush, will ya? The kids are sleeping." Jade said, as she walked up to the door. she had my purse and a duffel bag. I cocked my head to the side a bit giving her a questioning look.

"Why do you have a duffel bag with you?" I asked her.

"You don't have to worry about that." She said as she handed me my purse. It looked like she was hiding something but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was probably something to make Robbie's party worse.

"Promise me you won't do anything to mess up this kid's party?" I asked her. She but the duffel bag in the back seat and closed the door. She came around the car to where I was standing and pressed up against me. Gosh, I hate it when she touches me like this. Her face millimeters from my face and her hands on my waste. I looked into her green eyes and saw them darken. I was bresthless, wondering what she would do next. I felt one of her hands leave my waste and move down my leg and until she reached my hand that were holding the keys to the car.

"I think I'm gonna make it better. You know Sikowitz is going to be there and we have to show him our relationship as husband and wife is progressing..." she stopped and somehow leaned a little more closely without touching my lips. "That means you stay by me, all night, unless I need to go to the bathroom, you have to hold my hand, and you have to make sure you kiss me go it?" She asked. Once her words caught up to me I squeaked.

"W-What if I-I don't want to kiss you?" I asked her. I knew I wanted to, don't get me wrong I would love for it to happen, but I just don't want to be kissing her all night and then come home and not be able to touch her. I mean, having her be this close is driving me crazy. I just want to close the gap, but the little self-control I have is stopping me. I try not to look at her lips, but I end up failing and I can't keep my eyes off of her lushes' lips. I feel her grab my cheek softly, making my eyes look up. Her green eyes dark with lust, makes my core hot, and her classic smirk is in play.

"Tori, Tori, you know you have to. If you like it I'll let you have more when we come home..." I look at her and I feel like my mind had been read. I see her smirk again and all of it is driving me crazy. She steps back and grabs my cheek slowly, setting an entirely different mood than before. Her eyes soften and her smirk is gone. "We have to go if we don't want to be late." Jade whispers, taking her hand back and stepping back. She takes the car keys and leaves me to catch my breath. What the fuck just happened?

I get in the car and try to calm myself down. Jade starts the car and turns on the radio. I try to think about what happened seconds ago but my brain is numb and all it leaves me with is with a small smile on my face that I try to hide. I look back at Jade and see a small smile on her face, but changes quickly as she thinks about something. I frown; she had been acting like this since yesterday. She would be smiling then she would start to think about something and end up going to her room and calling people. I had walked into her room yesterday, and she looked like she was worried as hell. I was really worried, but I didn't say anything because I didn't want to have another fight with her.

While I was thinking about what was happening inside her head, I hadn't noticed that we had arrived at Robbie's house. There were plenty of cars there, which surprised us and cause Jade to be in amassment.

"Maybe it wouldn't be that bad, I mean there are a lot of people there." I told her. She nodded then started thinking again. "Jade…" I said after getting out of the car, and putting my hand on her wrist, "What's wrong? You've been happy and then you start thinking about something and then you frown. What are you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, okay? I just have some things to care of is all." She says. If she thinks that left me satisfied with information, then she's wrong because that just made me confused as hell. "Look, I'm worried about this class, okay. Let's just say that I failed a project that was due a few weeks ago and then I failed a test yesterday, and I'm pretty sure my grade dropped is all, okay?" she said again.

"Okay, thanks." I said. She looks at me quizzically.

"For what?" she asks.

"For telling me, and not starting a fight or shutting me out like you usually do." I tell her looking at the ground.

"You're welcome. I'm sorry I was being a bitch to you all the time… I just…" She started and I was dying to know how it ends. Here is the one and only Jade West and she is apologizing to me!

"You just what?" I asked her. She looked around the full drive way parked with cars and sighed. I can't believe we're doing this here…at Robbie's fucking party!

"I was jealous. I was jealous of all the people you went out with. I was jealous because you had a great voice and everyone loved you. I was jealous because Andre, Cat, and all our friends got to touch you or hug you or comfort you when you were down. I know this is weird for me to say, but every time I would come near you… I felt safe, and I was jealous that my own boyfriend couldn't make me feel that way. I never meant to hurt you in any way, but the only way I could keep myself from making a fool out of myself in front of you, or at least I thought I could, was if I stayed away. It didn't work that way because I couldn't stay away. My boyfriend was friends with my crush. I tried…I tried so hard to stop felling that way towards you, and I couldn't…" Jade said. She had started with a confidence and now, even though she didn't sound like she was done, she was at a whisper with a loss tear on her cheek. I felt my mouth hang open. Jade just said she had feelings for me! she took a deep breath and looked up before she kept talking. "I felt like a failure, but every time I would see you across the room… I felt my stomach get in knots and I felt some stupid smile on my face. I couldn't help the way I was feeling and once again, me being stupid, thought it was a great idea to be a bitch. I know that after so many things I did to you, you would barely talk to me, and when you did, you wanted to cause you wanted for me to turn good, and I would silently laugh. I also know I should have waited to tell you that I had been crushing on you somewhere else. Sorry, if you wanna leave that's okay, this was stupid…" she finished her speech with her head looking down. I couldn't hide my smile anymore, I just couldn't, and she was defiantly special.

"Jade, look at me." I told her, she lifted her head slowly and met my smile, she cocked her head and I laughed, but I kept talking. "you have no idea how long I've been dying to hear you say something like that. I don't care that we're in a freaking driveway! I just care about you being the one in the driveway. Sure, you were a bitch this whole time, but you have no idea how much you turned me on," I chuckled and I could see a smile starting to form on her lip, "I always thought you hated me because of Beck or if I did something to you, and now I see I was sooo wrong. I-I was always going after the good girls, the ones that I could bring home and the ones my parents would approve, but when I first met you, I-I couldn't believe someone this perfect could exist," I stepped closer to her and cupped her cheek, "I never thought that I would like a bad girl, who loved the color black and liked to play with scissors, but you proved me wrong… I don't want to leave, I never want to leave, because you are the one that made me see that in the bad, there is always something good, and I can't thank you enough." I was now inches apart from her and felt the electricity, which always seemed to be present when I touched her, bring me closer to her warm body. "every day after I had touched you for the first time, I would always wonder if you could feel this shock or something whenever we touch," she nodded her head and I smiled, "and now I'm dying to know how your perfect lips feel…" I was going to say more, but Jade interrupted me.

"Stop talking and kiss me al—"I caught her off whit my lips. I closed the gap and I felt every sensation I could feel from the kiss. I felt a current run through us, and my body felt warm and safe. I couldn't explain in word how I felt when I felt her lips. I guess I caught her by surprise because it took a like 2 seconds for her to respond and when she did, I felt like I couldn't get tired of her soft lips. I felt our lips move in synch as we kissed, and then her tongue swiped my bottom lip asking for entrance. Eagerly, I accepted and opened my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance, but Jade, as usual, won, but I couldn't care less.

"Get a room!" we heard someone say. We pulled away, but our foreheads were pressed to each other. We were both trying to catch our breath after the kiss. I raised my head, Jade doing the same, and we started smiling at one another.

"we should go inside…I told Callie we would come back at 10 or 10:30." I told her. She frowned and shook her head.

"let's see," she looked down at her phone after she took it out of her pocket, "it's 8:40, so if the party is bad we are defiantly leaving at 9:30, if it's okay we can leave at 10."

"okay, why 9:30?" I ask. She looked at me and smiled.

"so I can do this." She said before giving me a quick kiss in the lips.

"okay." I said. She laughed than took my hand as we started walking towards Robbie's house.

**I KNOW IT'S LONG, BUT YOU GUYS DESERVE IT FOR WAITING SO LONG.**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES, STILL NEED SOMEONE TO HELP.**

**(STUPID ME, HEHE)**

**ANTYWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW! THEY MAKE ME ALL GIDDY 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND ADDED AS NEW FAVORITE AND STUFF. I WAS INSANLY HAPPY.!:) **

**I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN, BUT SCHOOL HAS GOT ME GOIN CRAZY.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY. THE MYSTERY BEGINS IN THIS CHAPTER, SO YAY!**

**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH :( **

**NEW SHOW I'M CROSSING OVER IS CRIMINAL MINDS, BUT EMILY PRENTIS HASN'T LEFT(FOR THOSE WHO WATCH IT) YAY!**

**I SOUND WAY TO PERKY…GUESS IT WAS THE COOKIE… :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**CHAPTER 8- SATURDAY- JADE'S POV-**

"I couldn't believe what had just happened only minutes ago. My night was going to be troubling… I hope all of this helps. Right now I excused myself to go to the restroom, but I knew it was much more. Today was the due date for my part of the money. I couldn't remember how much Beck owes; I only know that I have the 2k I'd say id help him with. Currently I was nervous, angry, sad, and happy at the same time. I still can't come down from the high that Tori's lips got me at.

Once again, I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into a dark room. I, again, was about to punch my mysterious attacker, but when I went to punch they blocked it and then came a shushing sound.

"Jade, wait!" Beck said, trying to stop the next punch, but was unable to stop it. I hit him in the stomach and I could hear him fall to his knees. "Damn it, Jade!" Beck said as my eyes adjusted to the dark.

"Beck! I told you not to do that!" I told him. He just nodded and got back up on his feet.

"Sorry, but do you have it?" he asks. I just nod and give him the duffel bag.

"Yeah, this better not bring any more trouble than it has. These guys are serious, Beck. I did some research on them…it wasn't good. They have murdered people, and they don't hesitate. Please tell me you have the last grand that you need." I say, my voice laced with fear. I couldn't believe this was happening. I've been thinking about this all day, and something just doesn't feel right. I hope everything turns out okay.

"Not exactly, I have half of the other grand, and don't you think I know that they're not kidding. They beat me up one time. Remember that week when I told you all that I was doing something for a movie not so long ago, and I missed a whole week of school?" he asks me. I nod and he keeps talking, "they had beaten me up the weekend before. I was so scared to go out and stuff. I'm not sure what they are going to do since I don't have the last couple of hundred dollars."

"Okay, then just tell them you'll have it soon." I tell him. I knew that wasn't going to work. I just knew. Beck had explained how they had warned him three times already, and that they weren't going to let them off the hook if he didn't have their money. Tonight was the night where we found out about what they would do.

"I don't think they will give me another chance." I couldn't be sure but I think I saw tears in his eyes. This was just great, just great… I didn't need this.

"I know, I know…" Beck said, almost a whisper. We knew this was bad.

"What do you think they'll do?" I asked him. He just shook his head and started pacing.

"Okay, just calm down and go meet them; after, if they want to do something bad just run like hell to the police or anything." I told him. I felt panicked. Gosh, I hate every minute of this. Sure I had broken up with Beck, but that doesn't mean that I love him. He has a very special place in my heart. After a while of dating, we became closer, but not in the way usual couples get closer. We got closer as a family. I considered him a brother, and after I realized that I broke it off. I really think brothesr are stupid right now. I'm praying that he will be all right. Yeah, I know, me praying, but right now I could care less of what someone says.

"Yeah, run like hell." Beck repeated my words to himself. I couldn't stand this anymore. I stepped closer and gave him a hug. After a few seconds he hugged me and breathed into my neck. "I'm sorry…" I heard him whisper, "I never meant to hurt you or anything. Take care of our friends… tell my mother I love her, and take care of Tori for me."

"Beck, you'll be able to tell her this yourself, I don't know why-" I was interrupted again, his hot breath on my ear.

"No, listen, if I-I don't make it… take care of my mother. Promise me you won't screw everything up with Tori. I know you two are made for each other, but please don't do anything stupid." He said, sniffling a little. I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Beck…" I began, but he interrupted again.

"No, you listen and you promise me, okay?" he said forcefully. All I could do was nod my head yes. My tears were now on full drive, because I knew, I knew that just maybe this could be the end. I didn't want it to be and I knew I couldn't stop it, but I just hoped. There cant be nothing bad with hopping, but I felt helpless anyways, which is way worse. They say hope is the last thing you lose, and right now I'm trying to hold onto it like my life depended on it. It did, I know it did, because no one wants to lose their own brother. "I love you…" he whispered and rapped me up into another bear hug. I was sobbing now. There was no way that I could stop, so I let it all out. I cried for Beck, and his life. I cried for his mother, and I cried for every freaking reason that made me want to stab a wall with a bunch of scissors.

"I love you too." I told him. He squeezed me once more before pulling apart and leaving with the duffel bag I had brought that was full of money. This wasn't looking any good.

I collected myself; whipping my eyes and taking deep breaths. When I thought I had enough control over myself, I left the room and walked down the hallway to where the party was at. The house was pretty much surrounded by dark blue lights, and the music could be felt where ever you stepped at. Everyone was at the front of the small stage that Robbie had set up. I had to give the kid credit, he had some decorating skills. It looked like an actual club, with actually good music and people. I smiled, this is what I needed; to relax and let the music take me. I began to dance towards the back, trying to calm myself down, when I felt someone start grinding me. Quickly I turned around and saw the one and only Tori Vega. I smiled and I felt the urge to just hug her. I grabbed her from her waste and squeezed her. She hugged me back. I couldn't help but smile.

We started dancing with each other, and I'm pretty sure that we were actually having sex on the dance floor. I was glad I could forget about the whole Beck incident for a second. I felt great. I turned around and connected my lips to Tori's. I couldn't understand why every time I touched her I would feel like an electricity running up and down my body, but I wasn't complaining. I actually loved it; it made me feel more alive.

'**BANG…BANG,BANG.'**

Everyone heard it. That's why they're running. They're also screaming. I guess that's your first instinct to do…run, yet I don't. I stay, frozen and paralyzed. I knew what this meant, but I couldn't move. I felt Tori tugging on my sleeve, telling me to run, move, do anything, but I don't. I just stand and look around me, I felt my body go cold. I knew that if I didn't do anything, I could get hurt, so I did the only thing I knew how to do. I ran, with tori in my arms, to the room that Beck and I were in before, and open the window.

'**BANG'**

There was another shoot ringing through the empty house. I ran to the front. Why didn't I just run to the front door? Because I saw one of the men coming from the basement. I ran to my car and took out the keys and turned the car on. I drove as fast as I could to the nearest police station. I looked to my right, to fin Tori in tears. I grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it. I felt her squeeze back, but I knew she was about to get worse. I myself tried to hold down my tears, but I was coming to a quick resolve. I thought about Beck being alive and that calmed me down a bit, but I knew it wouldn't last for long; I wasn't stupid.

"Stay here, okay? Don't open the door don't do anything…" I had to rethink before saying, "you know what, get up and come with me, sweetie." Tori just nodded and climbed out of her car. I held her by her waste and walked into the police station.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the counter asked.

"there's been a shooting at one of my friends house, and I think one of my friends could have been shoot." I tell her with a straight face. She searched my face and saw I wasn't kidding. She took my information and the whole police department went towards Robbie's house. A few had Stayed behind to attend to the needs that were already hear.

A tall man with dark hair and pale skin in a suit came towards me and Tori.

"I'm SSA Hotchner ,I'm with the FBI, I overheard you say something about a gang and a shooting, may I ask why you think your friend got shot?" he asked after showing me his badge.

"Because he owed money to a gang, I tried helping him get the money he needed, but we were only a few hundred dollars short. We knew it wasn't going to be a good result." I told him. He nodded and scribbled something in a small notebook.

"Miss…" he began.

"Jade, Jade West." I said.

"Well Jade, currently we, my team and I, are here on an investigation about a few murders dealing with gang killings I was wondering I could ask what the gangs name was?" he asked me, I nodded before responding.

"My friend said something about the Machetes, and that he owed them money." I told him he frowns and stands taller.

"Could you please write down a statement of what happened tonight?" he asked with a small smile. I nodded and looked at Tori. She still looked like she was in deep thought about something and I just hugged her again. "Can you two come with me?" I nodded and helped Tori stand. This was going to be a long night…

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THE MYSTERY:)**

**ONE QUESTION FOR YOU… DO YOU THINK BECK IS DEAD?**

**HEHE, PLEASE REVIEW. I BARLEY PUT UP TO CHAPTERS SO CLOSE TO EACH OTHER, BUT I COULDN'T HELP MYSELF. I FINISHED EARLY AND I WAS LIKE, 'WHAT THE HELL' AND POSTED.**

**ANTYWAYS, SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**I LOVE THEM, THEY LIKE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES… THEY DRIVE ME CRAY CRAY:P**


	9. Chapter 9

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU RIGHT NOW…**

**YES, EMILY PRENTISS WILL BE IN THIS FANFIC, BUT YOU GUYS HAVE TO UNDERSTAND THAT, I'M A BIG JEMILY FAN, AND THERE WILL BE OTHER COUPLES OF THAT SHOW IN THIS FANFIC. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS ON WHO YOU WANT WITH WHO, OTHER THAN EMILLY AND JJ.**

**ALSO, SINCE I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY HAVE WATCHED CRIMINAL MINDS, I WILL MAKE MOST OF THIS IN JADE'S OR TORI'S POV, BUT I WILL HAVE ATLEAST ONE JEMILY.**

**SORRY FOR THE MISTAKES ON THIS ONE…**

**ABOUT THE CHARACTER DEATH, I, MYSELF, DON'T KNOW WHO DIED YET, AND I CAN TELL YOU THAT BECK COULD AND COULD HAVE NOT DIED. I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR YOUR GUESSES.**

**ANTYWAYS, I'M RAMBLING…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…FO' REALS BRA'**

**ENJOY :)**

**CHAPTER 9-TORI POV- RIGHT WHERE LAST CHAPTER LEFT OFF-**

I had no idea about what was happening right now. All I know is that I tried to get Jade to move, but she just stayed standing, when we heard the gun shots. I had seen a guy come up from the basement dressed in black, and that was when I froze and Jade reacted. Everything else was a blur after that. I feel like my head was spinning and I had no air in my lungs. Honestly, it was pretty painful. I was about to stand up with Jade and follow the police officer to give my statement when I felt an agonizing pain come around my abdomen. I let out a cry, still not really knowing whit what is going on.

"Wait, ma'am, can you please stay still." I heard the man with pale skin say. I remember him introducing himself to Jade, but I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to calm myself down. Ignoring him I moved Jade's jacket, which I think I asked for it once she came back from the restroom. I let my hand travel to my abdomen and touch my where it hurt.

"Tori!" I heard Jade gasp. I looked down at my hand, to find it covered with blood. What… I knew this wasn't good. I looked at Jade, who quickly came to my side and put pressure against my abdomen. The man standing behind Jade, yelled for someone to call 911. I couldn't feel much, but I did know that I, once again, was in shock. All I felt was the small warmth that Jade's hand radiated and how cold I had gotten. I felt my eyes were wide, and that I was starting to feel light headed.

I looked up to see Jade's mouth moving, but I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't stare at anything else other than Jade. I felt weaker, and I looked down at my stomach. It was now covered with blood. I remember seeing TV shows where this one person would realize they were shot or they had glass imbedded in their stomach because they were in shock. Could that be happening to me?

I felt my eyes get heavier and heavier. I looked up once more, still in shock, and felt everything go dark; Jade's face being the last one I saw…

**JADE POV-**

"Tori… Tori! You need to open your eyes okay. Baby, please, open your beautiful eyes." I told Tori's unmoving body, which was now on the floor. My hand was still pressed hard on her abdomen, but the blood just kept on coming out. The officer helping me had put his coat underneath her head, and had seen how much pressure I had on Tori's abdomen that, he just said to keep my hand there.

I didn't know why I it wasn't stopping; the blood just kept coming. How could I have not noticed this? Maybe it was because my attention was on Beck and not on Tori. I have no clue, but I feel stupid. Just stop, please, just stop. Wake up, Tori, please just wake up. I felt like going to a corner and crying. I didn't know it was going to be this bad. Now I know why the guy didn't follow; he had known he had gotten his bullet inside of Tori. How could I have not felt that? She was standing almost in front of me. How did she run with a bullet inside her?

All of these questions were in my head, while I was putting pressure on her abdomen. I felt helpless. I felt a hand on my shoulder pulling me back. It kept tugging, but I didn't want to leave her. How could I? She was just lying there. I _had_ to help her.

"Stop fighting me, Jade." I heard agent Hotchner say, "let them help." Those were the words that stayed with me. 'Let them help…' How could I leave her there and _not_ help. I _needed_ to help, but I couldn't budge out of his grip. I saw the paramedics begin working on her. They were doing so many things that I couldn't keep up with. I focused on Tori's pale face. It looked calm, at peace even, nothing like the situation she was currently in.

I knew I was in tears, but I didn't care. I might have been on my knees, blood covering my hands, my clothes filled with blood, my whole tough character gone, but I didn't care. I couldn't; my girlfriend, who I had declared my love to only a few hours ago, was now on the floor, bleeding to death, as the paramedics worked on her.

They got Tori on a gurney and took her out of the police station. I couldn't move. I felt paralyzed, for the second time that night, and I felt helpless. I felt the grip, agent Hotchner had, tighten around me keeping me back. I wanted to jump forward, run, scream, cry, anything, but my knees stayed glued to the ground, and my mouth didn't make any other noise other than the sobbing coming from it.

I tuned in again for what felt like a second, and I felt like I could hear everything. I could feel something vibrating against my back. It was agent Hotchner pointing at two other people. One was a petite blond woman with straight hair. The woman beside her was the complete opposite. She looked stronger, her straight brown hair somehow made her dark brown eyes look darker. She showed no emotion; she just held the other blond woman's hand and nodded at agent Hotchner's commands.

"You and JJ get the car and take her to the emergency. Get her checked out; we can get her statement later. I'll stay here with Morgan, Reid, and Rossi, and take care of everything here. We all meet back here in two hours, if you need more give me a call, got it?" I heard him say. I saw them both nod, and approach to my dead body.

"Hey, sweetie, I'm agent Jenifer Juareu, but you can call me JJ." The blond woman introduced herself.

"I'm agent Emily Prentiss, can you come with us, we can take you to the hospital." Emily said as she introduced herself. She held her hand out for me to take and I stared at it for a second, not knowing if I should take her hand. This wasn't like me. I was the badass chick, who didn't care what anybody says, and liked to do things by myself, but I felt some kind of wave of calmness when I heard her voice. I felt like I could trust her. I simply nodded and stood up, taking Emily's hand. I stared at her eyes and I felt some kind of safety, similar to the one that I felt with Tori. I felt her support me by the waste and carry me to the black SUV.

"Can you ride with me, agent Prentiss?" I asked her. She nodded and helped me get in.

"Sure thing, and you can call me Emily if you want." She said. I needed some kind of safety net, and I felt like I could find it in Emily. I needed something, because right now, my girlfriend is shot and on her way to the hospital, and one of my best friends could be dead. I couldn't keep it in anymore and felt my tears burst out of my eyes again.

'Please, Tori, be okay. I need you…'

**OKAY SO FIRST OF ALL, I'M WRITING THIS STORY AS I GO, SO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I WAS GOING TO MAKE TORI ONE OF THE CHARACTERS THAT MIGHT DIE.**

**VERY BIG TWIST :)**

**I'M ALSO GLAD THAT I WAS ABLE TO POST THREE DAYS IN A ROW!**

**ANTYWAYS, IF I DON'T STOP RAMBLING I WILL GO ON FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER**

**REVIEW PLEASE… THEY MAKE MY TUMMY HAPPY :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**OKAY, SO THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, FELT WAY HAPPY :)**

**BIG WRITERS BLOCK ON THIS CHAPTER, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**AGAIN, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY, AND I'M JUSTAS SUPRIZED AS YOU WERE LAST CHAPTER…AS AND THAT'S A WARNING, BRO, HAVE NO CLUE WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER...**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, I'M BEGGING YOU, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I JUST BEGGED, AND I DON'T BEGG, SO PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**ANTYWAYS, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY.**

**CHAPTER 10- JADE POV- AT HOAPITAL-**

Life; that thing that takes you up and down in a roller-coaster of emotions, but then there's this one moment, this one moment where everything is perfect. I guess we all do this; we do something that we don't like because we know that maybe, just maybe, there's the perfect moment where everything is just how you planned or hoped it to be. Then there are the times when you risk it all over again in hopes of the similar outcomes.

Why do we live life, then? I don't get it, why risk everything for something that isn't certain? And if you do risk it, how do you know for sure that the risk you are taking will end up as something positive? Why do we repeat the same things in hope for change? Isn't that the definition of insanity? Does this mean we don't change?

How about love? Does love help anyone out? If you think about it, love, what everyone is in search for, leaves you at one point or another. Sure, you find love and everything seems to be perfect, but once time wears off, love seizes to exist. Why do we risk love? We lose it anyway, then why look for it?

I feel numb. I feel like I couldn't breathe. I feel like my life could pass bye me and I wouldn't care. I feel like I couldn't do anything. I feel lifeless, helpless, emptiness, anger, scared, and feel no hope. I don't know why I feel like this. Isn't this what life is all about? Having everything you have, everything you've won or achieved taken away from you? When someone dies, they leave everything behind. They leave all material things, all feelings, all knowledge, all the love they had 'found' when they were alive. Years will pass bye and they'll turn to dust, their memory will be gone and all they are left with is nothing. No materials, no feelings, no knowledge, and most of all no love. Then why do we risk it?

I felt a nudging feeling on my right elbow and a light tap on my leg. I looked down at my leg to see what the tapping was, and it was Emily's finger. I just stared at it, but I have no idea why. I look up at her eyes and her brown orbs look right back at me. I can only focus on her eyes though. I feel like there's this connection to her. It's weird, I know, but I can't put my finger on it. There's something different about her. It feels totally different about the way I feel for Beck or Tori, but somehow close. I let my eyes travel to her mouth. They seem to be moving, but nothing is coming out. I guess it's because I'm spacing out and she's trying to get my attention.

"Jade?" I finally hear. All I could do was nod as my eyes traveled up her pale skin to her eyes. "Can we ask you a few questions?" I simply nod and look back at the floor. We were currently waiting for a doctor or nurse to tell us any news about Tori.

"Sure," I whisper, not really feeling like I had a lot of energy to talk.

"Ok, how about if we start with the easier things first?" she asks and I just nod my head again and waited for her to start asking her questions. "Where were you before you came to the police station?"

"My friend, Robbie, was hosting a party, and we came to support him since it was the first one he threw. Let's say that he isn't the kind to achieve at actually throwing parties." I responded without hesitation. I wanted to get this over with so that I could just worry about Tori and whoever else could have been shot at the party.

"Ok, and did you know that your friend, Beck, was going to give the money to the gang at Robbie's party?" she asked another question just as quickly as I had said my answer.

"Yeah, I did." I responded again.

"How?"

"Beck had told me when he was going to give them the money, and he thought it would be better if he gave it to them in a crowded place." I told her. She nodded and spoke again.

"Do you know how much Beck owed?"

"Yeah," I told her and then, to myself, I whispered, "I should know."

"How would you know?" she asked, her head cocked to the side, reminding me of how I cocked my head to the side…weird…

"I helped him with getting him the money." I told her. She nods and writes down something down on her small note book.

"How much did you give him?"

"Two thousand."

"Why so much?"

"Because that was how much he needed. Look I told him I would help, but that I couldn't give him all the money he needed. I gave him the two thousand dollars and he told me that all he was missing was around five hundred dollars when I met with him earlier tonight."

"Where did you get all that money?"

"I took out a thousand from my account and told my parents that I needed another thousand dollars from them so I could do a project and not leave my account empty."

"Then why didn't you get the other thousand? You seem to have the money."

"We have money, but I can't just tell my parents I need three thousand dollars out of the blue. If I could have gotten Beck the three thousand that he needed, I would have, but just because my parents are rich, doesn't mean I'm not. At least not until I'm 18 and I get my trust account."

"If you knew that they were going to be there and Beck could get hurt, then why didn't you tell the police before the party?" she asked. I stopped myself before answering. I could have done that; I wish I had done that, but I knew why. Beck had pleaded with me yesterday not to tell anyone, and I was stupid enough not to tell anyone. I looked at the ground and answered.

"Beck made me not tell anyone…I knew it wasn't a good idea but I don't think I was thinking… if I knew that this could happen…" I looked back at her eyes, and I was sure that if I had any tears left I would be crying right now. I shook my head of the thought and felt like I could tell Emily anything, even though I didn't exactly know her. "If I knew this would happen if I didn't come to the police, I would, I would come running and told everyone I knew that could stop them from doing anything."

"Hey, it's okay, you didn't know anything like this would happen. You were trying to do right for your friend; I get that." Emily told me. She gave me a small smile before turning her head to look at her small notebook in her hands. "One more question, do you know who Andre Harris is?"

My head quickly looked up and a quizzical expression playing on my face. What did Andre have to do with this? Did he get shot? Is he dead? Did they take him hostage? What the fuck happened with Andre?! I couldn't stop thinking, not only was Tori in the hospital, now one of her best friends was brought up in this.

"I do, what happened to Andre? Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay, Tori couldn't deal with the fact that her best friend was dead or shot or anything…" I started rambling. All I saw was Emily nod quickly and write something down and look back at me.

"We believe that Andre Harris is the leader of this gang…" after that I seemed to zone out. How could Andre be part of this, let alone be the one to scam this whole thing. How did Beck not know this?

"Hey, Em." JJ said as she sat down next to Emily and grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers together. "Jade, do you know this person? This was the other person that was shot other than Tori and by the time we got to ask if anyone knew her they were all shocked and just didn't respond…" JJ kept talking, but, again I zoned out. In the picture was a dead body of a girl. Her body was on the floor with a big pool of blood next to her. The girls yellow shirt was now stained with blood around her chest. Her skin was pale and her red hair seemed to lose its color. I felt a tear slip out of my eye and onto the picture.

"What was Cat doing down there?" I asked almost sobbing. My hands were shaking and I could barely hold my upper body up. I felt all energy, once again, leave my system and let the shock override everything. "Why is Cat in this picture? This can't be, how…" I heard myself go silent and just start crying. This couldn't be happening. How could bubbly excited Cat be dead? I felt a warm pair of arms rap around me. I saw Emily's eyes and I lost it. I crashed into her and just sobbed everything out. I could feel JJ on my other side, her hand rubbing up and down my back.

"Hey, it's okay, everything is going to be okay, just relax and let it all out." I heard JJ say. I did just that and don't remember much else, because everything went black after. When I fell asleep my thoughts were on everything, on Tori and Cat, and how I was going to tell Tori when she woke up. I still couldn't believe Cat was dead, could she be…

**OKAY, SO THIS TOOK A LITTLE MORE TIME TO WRITE BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEA WHY, BUT I DO HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT.**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND I THINK I'M GOING TO DO EMILY'S POV NEXT CHAPTER, SO FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS OR WHATEVER, I'M GIVING YOU A WARNING.**

**ANTYWAYS, REVIEW CE VOUS PLAIS… I THINK THAT'S HOW YOU SPEEL IT…WOW, WORST FRENCH STUDENT EVER!**

**ANTYWAYS, AGAIN, REVIEW THEY MAKE ME HAPPY. THEY LIKE FEEDING MY TUMMY SOUR CANDY!**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME, READERS AND _REVIEWERS ;P!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG, I CANT BELIEVE I'M ALREADY ON CHAPTER 11!3 I KNOW MOST PEOPLE DIDN'T WANT CAT TO DIE, BUT I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW WHO TO KILL OFF…SORRY, BUT I'LL MAKE IT WORK PROMISE.**

**THE HUMOR WILL COME AFTER TORI IS OUT AND EVERYTHING AND I'LL SLIP SOME COMEDY IN THERE TOO TO LIGHTEN THE MOOD, PROMISE.**

**WHEN I WAS WRITING THE LAST CHAPTER, I SWEAR I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT ANDRE AND THE FACT THAT HE WAS BLACK, I WROTE THAT BECAUSE I NEEDED TO GET THE STORY SOMEWHERE, AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT THERE ARE WAY MORE UNSUBS OUT THERE OTHER THAN ANDRE.**

**ALSO-SORRY THIS IS TAKING SO LONG-I KNOW I SAID THAT THIS WOULD BE EMILY POV, BUT I'M DOING A JADE AND TORI FIRST.**

**ANTYWAYS, THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED, I'M TRULY FLATTERED.**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES AND I WOULD LOVED TO HERE FROM YOU GUYS. IDEAS APPRETIATED, WHO KNOWS SOMEDAY I'LL HAVE WRITTERS BLOCK AND YOU GUYS SAVE ME:)**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANYTHING…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**CHAPTER 11-JADE POV-2 HOURS LATER**

It seemed to have taken years before the doctor came out, but it had only been two hours. After hearing about Cat and Andre, I was a little bit more stressed… who was I kidding, I was so tired. I was tired of crying, of worrying, and of all the stress. The stress was killing me. My shoulders and my back ached; I tried sitting up and cracking my back, but nothing made it feel better.

I looked at the doctor that had just walked in, her hair was black and her eyes deep brown. Her blue scrubs made her tan skin look soft and delicate. Her white lab coat made her look sophisticated. Her hands were in her pocket and she was shaking her leg in a nervous way; Her eyes roaming over her the few people in the waiting area.

I stood and her eyes seemed to snap their attention towards me. She walked closer while bowing her head. I began to think of all the bad things that could come out of her mouth. Emily stood next to me a few seconds later; JJ doing the same.

"Are you here for Tori Vega?" she asked timidly, almost shaky. Please don't tell me anything that could make my heart stop beating. I thought while nodding my head eagerly. "Are you family?"

"I called her parents and they said that they would get here as soon as possible, but I'm her girlfriend." I tell her. She grimaces as she notices the worry on my face. She nods after and switches her wait to her left foot.

"I'm sorry, I can't release any information if it's not an immediate family member." She spoke. I shook my head and looked at Emily and JJ. Emily nodded her head and stepped in front of me. She took out her badge and showed it to the doctor. The doctor took it to examine it.

"I'm agent Prentiss and this is agent Juareu and I know that that's the case, but she is with us and Miss Tori Vega, right now, is one of our victims and we would like to know how she is doing." Emily said calmly. I nod eagerly beside her and get the urge to hold Emily's hand. Somehow she makes me feel safe, something that only Tori could do. Emily looked back at me and then at my hand hooked to her arm and then looked back at me. Our eyes connected and she nodded, knowing I needed some support for what's about to come.

"Agent Prentiss, I understand," she began, giving Emily her badge back, "I'm doctor Richards, I'm in charge for Miss Vega. I am pleased to tell you that Miss Vega has pulled through." Dr. Richards smiled lightly. "but I do need to warn you that, she is not out of the blue yet. We are keeping her in the I.C.U. for the first 24 hours. If she doesn't crash or if there is no need to take her back into surgery then we can move her to a room until she gets better, but I also have to warn you that there is a small chance that she could not wake up. With the extent of her injuries, she has suffered a lot. The bullet entered through her abdomen and traveled up to her lung. The bullet cut her lung open, but we were able to close it back up. If she does wake up, which I highly think so, she will need therapy for her lungs." She finished her report and I felt some of my stress leave my shoulders, but it wasn't all gone. There were still small chances that something could happen to her. Think positive, think positive… I thought. Dr. Richards continued after taking a breath and looking at me, "your girlfriend is a very strong girl. I believe that if everything goes according to plan-if- I'm pretty sure she will make a good recovery. If you want to go see her, just tell one of the nurses to take you, but make sure you have one of the agents with you, just in case."

I nodded quickly and opened my mouth, "C-can I see h-her now?"

"Of course, pick your agent and follow me." She said. I gave her a curt nod and steeped forward, my hand still on Emily's arm.

"Emily, could you-

"Sure, kiddo, let's go. Uh, JJ go rest, okay, I'll see you at the hotel." Emily said, turning to JJ and giving her a chaste kiss. JJ nodded her head and kissed back. JJ smiled at me before leaving. I was a little surprised that they were together, but I guess the hand holding was a hint. I smile at their little gesture and couldn't help but envy Emily.

"If you follow me, I'll take you to her." Dr. Richards said. I nodded and began following her with Emily to my side. I started tapping my thigh with my fingers in rhythm, trying to calm myself down. I felt Emily's arm flex before looking at her quizzically as we walked down the empty white hallway. She looked down at my hand and gave me a small smile, I nod to myself mostly, knowing that she was showing a gesture of support. I looked at her eyes and somehow they looked similar. I feel like I've seen her eyes before, but couldn't really place it. I knew there was this similarity that I kept noticing. When I would cock my head in confusion, she would cock her head the same with a look that almost mirrored mine. Also, whenever she was sitting down next to me a few hours before she would start tapping her thighs with her fingers, almost following the same beat that I tap my fingers in when I was nervous. I didn't put too much attention to it though.

We walked for a few minutes and got on an elevator before Dr. Richards stopped in front of a glass door with its blue curtains drawn. The whole hallway was filled with glass door that lead into different room with some of their curtains drawn. She looked at me and smiled a little before saying, "expect to see a lot of machines, but remember, they are helping your girlfriend stay stable. Once she gets better, we will start taking them off of her if needed, okay?" I nod my head and grip Emily's arm a little harder. I felt her flex her arm again. Emily nodded to Dr. Richards. Dr. Richards nodded back and said, "if you need anything, please tell the nurses to page me, okay? Any questions you may have later on I'll be happy to answer. I must go and check on other patients. I'll be back later on to check on Miss Vega." I just nodded and took a deep breath while watching the doctors retreating figure.

"Are you ready?" Emily asked quietly next to me. I looked at her brown eyes trying to find some kind of security. Emily noticed my worried expression and spoke up saying, "hey, everything is better now, okay. She's still here with us, now we just have to wait one day, okay, and then we're out of the blue. What I have learned from situations like this is that you have to have faith, so just breath and open the door and let her know that she has to keep fighting. Just make sure she knows that you're here, okay? You can do this."

"Okay, yeah, I can do this…" I trailed off after what Emily had told me. I nodded my head and took one last deep breath and went for the handle of the glass door. Sliding the door open, my heart began to speed up. After a few seconds the glass door was open and I found myself putting one foot in front of the other. I felt like my stapes were heavy, like I had started walking again in a long time. My hand reached up to push away the old blue curtain from my way. I took another deep breath with my eyes closed before taking an uneasy step into the room. I opened my eye lids and felt my heart stop. I was in shock of seeing Tori hooked up to so many machines.

Tori looked pale, almost dead, the color of her tanned skin was so faded that it made her look nothing like she really was. Her body lay limp on the hospital bed, her body looking fragile. Her brown locks were a mess behind her head that lay on the pillow. She was in a hospital gown that only made her skin look paler than she already was. Her whole demeanor looked week and almost lifeless.

A tear rolled down my cheek at the site of Tori in the hospital bed. I practically ran to her a few seconds after the shock had left my body. Instantly I grabbed for her hand and felt the shocking sensation I felt every time I touch her. I smile lightly at the thought and ran my eyes over whole body. She looked weak and fragile and I almost got afraid to touch her. I thought that if I touch her than I could break her. Her eyes were closed and all I could think I s how much I wanted to see her chocolate orbs that somehow made everything feel all right.

"I'll leave you two alone. I'll be right outside if you need anything." Emily told me. I nodded a curt nod and looked back at Tori's unmoving body. I sighed and thought about how I was going to tell Tori that Cat id dead and that Andre is suspected to be the leader of the gang that killed Cat. I knew I had to home soon to take care of the twins. It was now 2 in the morning and Callie could stay for so long. Maybe the twins will make me feel better. They were kinda what I wanted with Tori; a family.

Wait where did that come from? I thought to myself. I wasn't in love with Tori, right? I mean only started…well I don't really know what we were doing, but I know that I wasn't in love with her yet…it's too soon to be in love with someone right? All these thought came to my head as I stared at Tori's unmoving body. I sighed, this day is becoming way to stressful.

I open my mouth and stare at Tori. "I need you to get better, please. You can't just tell me that you like me to only have you get shot hours later. Please, just wake up okay, I need you to wake up sweetie." I take a deep breath and look at Tori's closed eyes. All I want is for her to open them. "I'm begging you to please wake up, okay, just wake up. Do it for me and your family and all of our friends, okay, and then I'll bring them over and they'll be able to see their mommy." I told her. I thought it was okay to tell her the last part, I mean we are taking care of them. I stood up and I wished that I didn't have to leave, but I Callie has to get home too. I bent over Tori's figure and planted a kiss on her forehead. The little electrical shots and tingles started to spark when my lips met her forehead, and I couldn't help but smile at that. I gave her one last look and sighed.

I exited her room to get a quizzical look from her. I smiled lightly and said, "I have to go home and take care of the twins, but I want to come back tomorrow."

"Twins?" she asked. I nodded and smiled at the thought of Anna and Danny.

"Yeah, the babysitter can only stay for so long." I said lightly. Emily's quizzical look didn't leave her face and I realized I really hadn't explained. "Don't worry; my crazy drama teacher gave me and Tori an assignment for a play. Let's just say that Tori and I were not very close in the beginning, so in order to be able to play in the play we had to get 'married' and take care of kids. Our teacher, as crazy as he is, he made us take care of the twins, whose mother died six months ago while giving birth." I told her my voice going down to a whisper when I reached the last part. Her curiosity was gone a little, but I could still see some confusion. "can I get a ride home?" she nodded and began to walk towards the elevator.

"So, how is she?" Emily asked.

"Pale and fragile, like if I touch her she would break; I guess she's better than before, right?" I asked her.

"Don't worry; she'll be fine in no time." Emily reassured me. I nodded my head and just wanted to go to sleep, but I think it'll be harder to since I had gotten the liking of having Tori by my side. This will probably be another long night of no sleep…

**OKAY, SO, I WAS GOING TO KEEP WRITING BUT I THOUGHT IT WAS GETTING CRAPIER THAN IT ALL READY IS. I REALLY DON'T WANT TO ACTUALLY GIVE YOU SOMETHING I DIDN'T TRY ON.**

**ANTYWAYS, THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FOLLOWED AND STUFF, TOTALLY GLAD ABOUT THAT.**

**SORRY FOR ALL GRAMMAR MISTAKES AND FOR ALL THINGS CRAPY THAT I WRITE. ADVICE WOULD TOTALLY HELP :)**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-BUDDY2197**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NADA…PERO I WISH I DID :P**

The last few days have been hard. Only having a few good 10 hours of sleep in the past few days has been an amazing experience… who am I kidding. My life feels like it has no meaning and the only thing keeping me from running away and avoid my feelings is the limp body on the hospital bed next to me and Anna and Danny, other than that I really don't know why I would stay.

Don't get me wrong I still have this feeling where, if I run away, then everything would be better, and I wouldn't have to worry about anything or anyone, but then I stop and I think about how Tori could wake up any moment and freak out if I wasn't there.

I feel exhausted though. My back hurts for sitting in this old hospital chair for eight hours a day. My arms and legs feel like they weigh pounds and my eyes feel like they could shut any minute, and when I go home to Anna and Danny my exhaustion seems to increase. When I the twins finally fall asleep around 8, I head to bed. Once I enter I feel like I could just drop dead, but when my head actually hits the pillow, it seems that my body knows something is missing and then everything goes south from there.

I know what's missing. I know I do, being engulfed in endless coldness gives it away every time.

It stops me from having my brain give in to sleep. I close my eyes and my brain seems to take me to another endless universe.

But there are does nights where I do fall asleep. I fall asleep and it seems like paradise, but the previous events seem to come back and wake me up, and I end up waking up and drowning myself in music or a good book.

I feel terrible actually, like pure shit. All I want is some sleep with a certain Latina next to me, but all I get is the universe playing tricks on me.

I shake my head and get up as my back starts to protests for sitting to long. I raise my hands above my head and stretch, and when they come back down my head feels dizzy. The stretch leaves me out of breath and I begin to pace.

That seems like something I do a lot too; I pace constantly around the small suffocating hospital room.

Endlessly.

I guess it's a way to relieve some kind of tension or something. I don't really know, but it works. Sometimes I think that if I run I would feel better, but, while pacing seems to relieve a little bit of stress, running makes me feel guilty.

I hear a small scuffing sound come from the outside of the room and turn to it. While approaching the sliding glass door, currently the light green curtains pulled, giving privacy, a knock follows some more shoes scuffing. I pull back the green curtain and see a nurse in similar green scrubs with a light smile on her face. I do little effort in smiling back and just step aside to let her in. She gives me a curt nod and moves into the room. The nurse's petit body moves toward Tori's fragile frame on the bed. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail and her face seems to give off detail that she's Hispanic. She checks Tori's vitals and then, once done, she turns to me saying, "Jade, it's good to see you again." I nod and respond with a small hi and I ask how Tor's doing. She smiles at me and goes to stand near the end of the bed. "we took some test to see how hwr brain was healing and how much brain activity there currently is and I'm glad to say that she is doing much better. The tests show that she has very little swelling and that her lungs and wound are doing well in recovering, so now it's just waiting for her to respond to treatment. She's a very strong girl, jade, she should be fine, but it's still a little bit hard to tell. The little swelling in her brain could be what is stopping her from waking up, but as the doctor said, it's still early and only time will tell." She finished and I could only nod. She excused herself and walked out of the room. I went over to Tori and grab her hand and relaxed a little.

A few minutes later I heard another knock and the sliding of the glass door. With the curtain swept aside, Emily came into view. She smiled a bit and came over to where I was standing and enveloped me in a hug. I sighed and with my free arm hugged back. During the last few days, Emily and I have come under an understanding that I had needed someone, and while I appreciated the whole safe and at home feeling, I never really much dwelled on it. Emily kind of noticed I needed someone after everything that had happened and suggested that if I need her to give her a call and she would be here. I was grateful of course; she became more of a mother figure to me more than anything.

"How you holding up?" she asked as she took a step back. I shrugged my shoulders and turned back to glance at Tori, avoiding the brown eyes that always seemed to be filled with concern. I felt guilty for putting it there; I guess I kind of feel guilty for a lot of things. I sighed again and found myself wondering when this hell whole were to end.

"You're not talking again…" she reminds me. I shrug and look to the ground and then back at Tori. I didn't do much of talking now unless I was with Anna or Danny. I figured I didn't have much to talk about. Sometimes I would talk to Emily before the interrogation, but I seemed to just stop using words. After the interrogation, everything felt real and yet unreal at the same time. I hadn't cried anymore either… at least I felt like I couldn't, I felt like I had no tears left, so I usually fell asleep whimpering- or at least the times I did fall asleep.

"That's not good you know…" Emily said taking my hand in hers. I look at our joined hands and then ate mine and Tori's. while Emily's embrace seemed to bring warmth and comfort like a mother, Tori's- even though she may not be conscious- felt like a burning fire and more of a reassurance that everything would be okay. She felt safe with Tori- protected- but with Emily, she felt guidance and tranquility. I felt her hand squeeze mine and her voice flow through the small room, bouncing from wall to wall. "You haven't talked in 4 days, Jade, not one word. I know this is something big and emotional, but it's not a good time to shut yourself out." She said. I nodded, signaling that I was paying attention to what she was saying. I knew it wasn't a good thing that I hadn't said anything in the last 4 days, but if I'm being truthful, I'm too exhausted to say anything else. After the interrogation everything seemed to just drain out of me. The only time I seemed to get some back was around the twins or when I somehow connected my hands with Tori's.

"I came to give you a ride home. It's almost 5." She tells me. I just simply nod and walk towards the chair next to the hospital bed. I walk back to Tori, grabbing her hand, almost wishing I could just say come on, and then Tori would just wake up and follow, but I knew it wasn't happening anytime soon. I lean over Tori and give her a small kiss on her forehead and then one on her cheek. When I was close enough to her ear I whispered the few words I'd say during the day at the hospital, "I'll see you tomorrow…" I give her another kiss on the cheek and sigh before saying, "please, just please, for me, wake up…" I feel as if a tear should fall from my eyes, but like I said, I feel all dried out. I pull back and look at our hands and then at her face. I smiled a little; glad that she was somewhat okay and not completely gone…that's the thought that helps me close my eyes at night.

"Jade?" I hear a faint sound and nod again. I know I have to leave, but I don't want to.

"I'm coming…" I whisper so softly I'm not sure if Emily heard me. "Could you give me just a few more minutes?" I whisper a little louder. I don't think she heard me, but when I hear her small yes I just go back at staring at Tori. I make sure to build every wall up I have, closing my eyes and taking deep breaths.

One last look at Tori and then I turn my back and start walking to the door when I hear something, stopping me dead in my tracks…

A whimper…

**SORRY TO LEAVE IT THERE… I ALSO THOUGHT THAT THE A/N SHOULD GO AT THE BOTTOM THIS TIME CAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN, LIKE, FOREVER, WHICH I APPOLAGISE FOR, DEEPLY.**

**I HAD LIKE A MAJORS WRITERS BLOCK, BUT IT SEEMS I GOT THROUGHT IT. I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON.**

**SORRY IF THIS IS TOO SHORT OR WHATEVER :(**

**IDEAS WOULD BE AMAZING…**

**I ALSO PROMISE THAT EVERYTHING WILL GET FUNNIER OR LIGHTER OR WHATEVER SOON, TOO…I HOPE.**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES TOO…**

**I HOPE YPU GUYS LIKED IT AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**REVIEWS FILL MY TUMMY WITH LOVE…HEHEHEHE :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NADA**

**TORI POV-**

I felt perfect. There was no other place I wanted to be. The sun was shining brightly and the wind was blowing at the right speed, which cooled the hot summer day. The sand was slipping in between my toes with every step I took. The nice melody that the waves made every time they crashed against the shore was calming and rhythmic; The sound of small faint giggles and soft babbling coming from both of the twins in our arms and the warmth that our connected hands made me feel at peace.

It felt perfect. I had the girl of my dreams and the perfect family; what else could you wish for?

"Look! Look! Those are dolphins! Can you say that Danny? Dol-phins?" asked the black haired beauty while staring at the moving creature in the ocean. I smile at the site and close my eyes and take a deep breath, taking in the fresh beach air. I open my eyes and sigh.

"Something wrong?" she asks me. I shake my head no and smile. I connect our lips, only to be interrupted by high pitched squealing and small moving bodies moving against us. With a small peck to each other's lips we look down at the happy 6 months old twins, who seem to be having a fun time.

"This is perfect…" I breathe out while walking to our chairs. We put Anna and Danny into a small portable play pen and sit down in our seats. Intertwining our hands and laying back and closing our eyes we both breathe out a small breath and let our ears listen to the faint squealing coming from the twins. I feel a faint smile forming on my lips as I begin to relax into my seat, feeling like I could die any second and I would be just fine.

"I know…" I hear her take a breath. I open my eyes and look to my left to see her pale face and black flowing hair with the wind. My smile grows at the thought of how beautiful she looked just relaxed and laid back. I see her mouth open again and listen intently to her melodious voice saying, "I love you. You should know that I love you and I would never change anything…nothing can ever change that…I love you and if anything happens just know that I'll be here for you and do my best not to mess things up, because without you I don't think I could survive living…but I need you to wake up…wake up for me…" she rambled and I looked at her in confusion.

"Why would I want to wake up? I'm already woken up, baby. And I love you, too, you know that." I tell her. She starts crying and I begin to feel scared. Why is she crying? Why would she be crying? I ask myself, where did the perfect go?

The sky began to turn dark and the waves violently crashed against the shore like mad. The wind seemed to pick up, making a shiver run down my spine. The temperature seemed to rise and the sand seemed to burn my skin as the wind slapped it against my pale skin.

A man dressed in black came running our way. The shining object in his hand was easy to identify as a gun. It wasn't big, but it was big enough to strike fear. I shook my head franticly and tried to sit up, but my body seemed to way a ton. I looked back toward my left and she was crying- more like sobbing. As quickly as I could I got up and walked in front of the play pen, where the twins were crying almost franticly. The offending man came up and quickly put his gun near my abdomen. Her cries began to increase as did the twins and the sky seemed to turn to a dark abyss. The waves seemed to be murdering the shore as they crashed and jerked against each other, the sand seemed to be biting my skin and the temperature dropped yet my temperature seemed to skyrocket.

The man was muttering something, but what? I really couldn't tell. I seemed to go deaf and the sand hitting against my skin seemed to numb me. I felt a flicker of pain down near my abdomen. I looked down to see red liquid seeping out of my body. My eyes began to feel heavy as I gave in and I felt nothing but emptiness as darkness surrounded me.

Where did the perfect go?

**OKAY, SO I KNOW THAT THIS IS SHORT, BUT IT'S SOMETHING…AND IT'S NOT PERFECT EITHER, BUT IT WELL GET ME TO WRITE MORE OFTEN OR SOMETHING…I HOPE I UPDATE SOON.**

**SORRY FOR MISTAKES**

**THANKS FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND/OR FOLLOWED**

**PLEASE REVIEW I WANNA KNOW HOW I'M DOING, PLUS REVIEWS ARE LIKE CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIES…THEY'RE REALLY GOOD : D**


End file.
